There's Only So Much You Can Handle
by christinuhhh
Summary: What's it like to not fit in with any body in your family? Meredith Grey is very familiar with this feeling. What happens when Derek Shepherd comes and stays in her life. Will the Grey's ever accept it? Rated Teen.
1. She Dosen't Belong

_Yes. I'm aware I need help (: I've been MIA for awhile now because things have been rough here ): But, I'm moving on from that and starting over. I'm going to pick up **Weightless**__ again, but I have to find the flash drive I saved it on because nothing's on my computer. Yup. _**Read; Review; Enjoy (:**

Black Sheep. It could be such a confusing term, but simple at the same time. The Merriam-Webster dictionary defines the phrase as a disfavored or disreputable member of a group. The Random House dictionary defines it as a person who causes shame or embarrassment because of deviation for the accepted standards of his or her group. In plain English? It meant she didn't belong.

No, it wasn't because of her mix of pink, black, and honey blonde hair. Nor was it the fact that she only like shopping at PacSun. It was the fact that she was the complete opposite from every member of her family. She wasn't into label's like her two younger sisters. She absolutely _hated _the way Law worked and that was all her older brother, father, and step-mother talked about.

Maybe that was it, lack of her mother in her life. She left right after she had given birth to her daughter. That probably wasn't it either though, because her brother was just like the rest of them. She had no one to relate to in her family.

"Am I picking you up?"

"Maybe," Meredith Grey laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Let me go ask, okay?" She put her phone down on her bed and slowly headed downstairs.

Honestly, this house was _way_ to big. You could probably get lost if you didn't know where you were going. The only positive to it was the fact that she could be in her room on the phone and no one would hear her conversations.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Meredith sat on the counter in her kitchen as her father was sitting at the table looking over a file.

"Don't sit on the counter, Meredith," Thatcher glanced up as she rolled her eyes before sliding to the floor. "What are you planning?"

"I was going to go hang out with a friend tonight," She ran a hand through her hair and Thatcher looked at her, waiting for a name. "Derek Shepherd, you met him once."

He let out a sigh. "The dirtbik_er_?" Thatcher shook his head. "That is a waste of time, Meredith. You should be focusing on school, not on a sport where you go around in circles. It's pointless and wont get you anywhere."

"I never said we were going to ride. We're just hanging out. Please? For a few hours? I'll be back by eleven."

"Fine. Answer your phone if I call you," Thatcher called after her, but she was already halfway up the stairs.

"When's the soonest you can get here?" She smiled into the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," He laughed and then hung up the phone. Meredith pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray sweatshirt that had _Fox Racing Company _written across the chest.

Meredith put on a little bit of eyeliner on and was halfway done with straightening her hair when her door opened. "Do you know how to knock?"

"Your hair makes you look easy," Molly said sitting on Meredith's bed.

"You're fourteen, Molly. Don't tell me what makes me look _easy." _Meredith rolled her eyes at her little sister. "And that miniskirt is _completely_ conservative, Molly."

"It's my cheerleading uniform. I _have_ to wear it." She glared at her.

"Sure." Meredith unplugged her straightening iron and shoved her cell phone in her pocket. "Knock before you walk into my room, good?"

Meredith stood by the door indicating for Molly to leave. She just shrugged and walked down the hall into her own room. Meredith walked downstairs again and was out the door.

"Hey," She smiled after she got into her best friends car. "I really don't like my dad at the moment."

"Do you ever?" He laughed. "What did he do this time?"

"Oh, apparently, he doesn't like he hanging out with you because riding is just a waste of time." Meredith grumbled. "Oh, and my sister called me easy."

"Isn't she a cheerleader?"

"That would be correct," Meredith laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Mark's house. His parents are gone for the weekend so a bunch of people are riding at his house then we'll probably hang out by the pool."

"I just have to be home around eleven." Meredith sighed. "Stupid rules in my opinion."

"You're sixteen. It's parents' jobs' to make sure there teenager isn't allowed to have a life." Derek smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh so mister, I'm nineteen, I have no rules feels powerful now?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he nodded. "We'll see if you still feel powerful when I accidentally throw you in the pool later."

"Baby, you weight like ninety pounds, it's not going to happen."

"That's what you think. I can get aggressive, Derek." She explained to him a another smirk spread across his lips. "Not what I meant!"

"I know you want me," He laughed. "But talking about getting aggressive? Now that's kind of mean."

"You're such and asshole," Meredith couldn't help but smile as they pulled into Mark Sloan's driveway. She loved being with her friends and would give anything for moments like these to never end.

_A/N: By the way i ahve absolutely nothing against cheerleaders, riding, or dying your hair. I, personally, ride and dye my hair 24/7 (:_


	2. Just a Second

"You got my jeans dirty," Meredith glared at Derek after she jumped off the back of the quad they were riding. "You hit that mud pile on purpose."

"What are you talking about," Derek smiled.

"You're funny. Funny, funny, funny." Meredith shook her head. "Why do I put up with you again?"

"For the sex." He waited for her reaction.

"Sure, Derek." She rolled her eyes. "Just keep thinking that." They both headed into the backyard where everyone was sitting around the pool.

"Shep, you want a beer?" Mark said as they both sat down on a lounge chair. "Grey?"

"I'm driving." Derek shrugged.

"My Dad would kill me if he found out." Meredith laughed. "Next time. I pinky promise."

"You always say that," Mark laughed. "I'll have a party next week and I'm getting you drunk, good?"

"Sure," She laughed as her phone started to ring. "I'll be right back," Meredith walked a few feet away and answered it. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I have to go into the office for a few hours to meet with someone. I still want you to be home at eleven. Do you understand me?"

_No, not at all._ "Yeah, Dad." She rolled her eyes and then hung up. Meredith put her phone on the table as Derek walked up to her. "… Derek?"

A smirk spread across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look like you want to go swimming."

"Derek, I will kill you!" She yelled, but she was obviously no match because a few moments later she was in the pool. "Asshole."

Meredith got out of the pool and then sat in his lap. "Thanks, baby." He shook his head.

"Karma's a bitch," She laughed as Derek rested his arms around her.

x.x.x

"Looks like there's a party here," Derek said as he pulled in front of Meredith's house which about five extra cars were also parked.

"Great," Meredith let out a groan. "Want to come in for like an hour or something?"

"Sure," He turned off his car as they both got out. The stair case was right when you walked into the house, so they headed upstairs before anyone could say anything.

Meredith went in the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a white camisole. "I have to go throw these clothes in the dryer because of _someone. _I'll be right back." Meredith walked down the stairs and headed towards the laundry room. Unfortunately, it was located right next to the living room where her two sisters and their friends were.

"What's with the wet clothes?" Lexie looked at her.

"I got thrown in a pool," She shrugged as there were eyes on her. "You guys can go back to whatever you were talking about."

"We won our first play-off game, _Grey_." Ryan Hasley said as she just let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't get used to the whole winning thing, Ryan. Your team isn't the greatest." Meredith turned the dryer on and walked back upstairs. She laid next to Derek on her bed and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryan Hasley is such a douche."

"You know he's going out with Lexie, right?" Derek said. Meredith just shrugged. "Same opinion, I know."

"Yeah," She mumbled and looked up at him. "Thanks for staying here."

"I got your back," He smiled and ran him thumb along her jaw line and pressed his lips against hers.

"I know," Meredith leaned against him and closed her eyes; just for a second.

x.x.x

"Meredith," Molly opened the door to her sisters room, but stopped short. "What are you doing!"

Meredith opened her eyes and sat up. Her and Derek had both fallen asleep in her bed last night. "How many times have I told you to knock! Get out!"

"Dad's going to kill you," Molly shut her door and ran downstairs. Meredith rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"How screwed are you right now?" Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Like _a lot._"She pulled on white t-shirt with some writing on it. "And I'm guessing Molly probably just said something to my Dad, now, too."

"Do you want me to wait up here, or what…?"

"I uh," She let out a sigh. "I have no idea. Let's just both go downstairs, I guess."

The two both headed down the stairs where Thatcher was waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest.


	3. You Don't Know Me

_I just wanted to take a minute to say Thank You for those who reviewed (: It means a lot. I know there was at least one thing I had to clear up though. Meredith and Derek aren't going out, nor are they friends with benefits. There isn't exactly a title for what they are. Oh and the whole 'using for sex' thing was supposed to be in a sarcastic tone. Personally, I'm very sarcastic, so there'll be a lot of sarcasm (: _**Read; Review; Enjoy (:**

"Go in the living room," Thatcher looked at his daughter who glanced and Derek but obeyed his command. "Now you, I've heard enough about you. I want you to stay away from my daughter."

Now, Derek towered over Thatcher, but he could be a very… intimidating person. "Yes, sir," He slowly nodded. Thatcher opened the front door and he walked outside.

"What exactly do you think you were doing last night!" He soon walked into the living room.

"I uh, I don't know," Meredith pulled her feet under herself as she was sitting on the couch, avoiding eye contact.

"That's not a reason, Meredith," He yelled. "What made you think it was okay to have guy upstairs, in your room, in your _bed._"

"I just wanted to hang out with him. We just feel asleep. It's not that big of a deal, okay?"

"No, it's not okay, Meredith. The reason I let you go out yesterday was to hang out with him, was it not?"

"Sorry," She sighed, defeated.

"No more guys in your room, ever." He barked out. "I don't want you seeing that Shepherd kid anymore, do you understand me, Meredith?"

"You can't do that!"

"Excuse me?"

"He's my _best _friend, Dad. You cant just cut him out of my life like that," She bit her lip.

"Watch me. I'll be picking you, Lexie, and Molly up from school today," He said as Meredith just ran up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Don't slam your door!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Whatever."

x.x.x.

"You look happy," Izzie Stevens walked up to her friend, near the end of the school day.

"Oh, yeah," She slightly smiled. "My Dad's being… yeah."

"Want to come over for a bit, then?" Izzie offered add Meredith quickly nodded. "Meet me at the front, after school."

"Thanks, Iz." Meredith pulled out her cell phone. "Dad, Can I go to Izzie's for a bit, after school?"

"…_fine. I'll call you later._"

"Thanks." She hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief, happy she wouldn't have to go home right away.

"So, you have fun with Shepherd last night, _Grey_?" Ryan laughed as Meredith sat down in her last block class.

"Really?" She turned to face him. "Do always find it necessary to start something with me, _Hasley_?"

"Well, I know for a fact that there's no way you spent a night with him, without doing anything." He smirked.

_I hate Hasley!  
__- Meredith_

_What did he do now?  
__- Derek_

"Cause you know me _so _fucking well."

"Oh, but I do."

_Apparently we hooked up last night  
__-Meredith_

_Nice!  
__-Derek_

_Not helping! Haha.  
__-Meredith_

"Whatever," She turned away from him.

_Sorry (: Did your Dad freak?  
__-Derek._

_You have _no _idea. Call me later.  
__-Meredith_

_Will do.  
__-Derek_

Meredith just looked at the clock the remainder of the block just wanting it to fly by, this most likely caused the opposite effect.


	4. Accusations

**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"So, he straight up told you, you couldn't hang out with Derek anymore?" Izzie said as her and Meredith were in Izzie's bedroom. "_Seriously?_"

"Mhmm," She nodded.

"Like you two could actually stay away from each other," Izzie shook her head. "Good luck, though."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You might as well call him your boyfriend, Mer," She laughed as Meredith shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm in high school and he graduated. We're in two different worlds at the moment. Plus the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing always complicates _everything. _We're just good friends and it's going to stay that way." She mumbled, finally glancing up. "What."

Izzie just laughed again. "You are _so _in love with the kid."

"That would be a negative."

"Lies. You always ramble when you lie. You're little speech? Yeah, that could have been one run-on sentence, hun."

"I hate you. You know that, right?" Meredith shook her head and Izzie brightly smiled. Out of nowhere, the door swung open.

"I love how people knock." Izzie rolled her eyes at her step-brother. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored," Mark shrugged and jumped on her bed. "Oh, party here tomorrow, by the way."

"Thanks for the advance notice," Izzie laughed. "Wait, don't you and Derek have a race to go to in two days?"

"I don't get hangovers, Iz." Mark informed her.

"Derek does," Meredith said as Izzie gave her a look. "Shut up Izzie."

"I'll give him pickle juice or something," Mark shrugged. "Grey, be here at nine. Good?"

"Sure." She laughed.

x.x.x

"So, at practice today, Coach said that I had a _really _good chance of making it the Varsity Team next year," Molly smiled brightly at the dinner table that night. "I can't believe it. I'll be like the _only _sophomore on Varsity!"

"Congratulations, honey," Susan smiled.

"I'm very proud," Thatcher added.

"Woo-hoo," Meredith mumbled under her breath.

"Meredith, why don't you try out for a sport with school? You could meet some new people." He suggested.

"I have friends, Thanks." She moved around the food on her plate. "And the only sport I'd want to participate in isn't exactly in schools."

"How many times do we have to go over this?"

"What's _so _bad about motocross. I love it, just like Molly loves cheerleading and Lexie loves the dance team."

"Cheerleading has an actual purpose. You don't just go around in circles," Molly retorted.

"It is _so _much more complicated than going around in circles, Molly. There's this race, like and hour away, in two days. I could go and practice. Please," She bit her lip and Thatcher just shook his head.

"You just want to do it because Derek does," Lexie laughed.

"Seriously?" She looked at her sister. "I'm glad you think you know me so well, Lex. I'm capable of making my own desicions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lexie glared at her.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't let your boyfriend make your decisions," Meredith rolled her eyes. "It was his idea about you dropping Anatomy & Physiology, right?"

"We are going to talk about your... boyfriend later, Lexie." He turned to face Meredith, "You are not going. I told you I don't want you involved in that," Thatcher said. "And that's final."

"I'm not hungry," Meredith stood up and put her plate on the counter before heading upstairs. "What?" She flipped open her phone before slamming her door shut.

"Damn. You okay?"

"I'm fine," She sighed and sat down on her bed. "I just… I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Derek laughed. "What's happened?"

"My dad's such an asshole. Fist he tells me I can't hang out or talk to you anymore and now he tells me I can basically never look at a dirt bike again."

"He specifically said that?" He asked.

"He might as well."

"He's just looking out for you, baby." Derek sighed. "It sucks, but he's not going to change his mind."

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with you, either."

"How could you resist me?" Derek smirked as Meredith smiled on the other side of the phone. "There's no way he could sue me for anything right?"

"Nah," Meredith shrugged. "You're going to Mark's tomorrow right."

"Yup. You are too." He laughed. "I'll call you in a bit, I just got home." He explained.

"Bye."


	5. Not in the Mood

_Soooooo, I have slightly bad news ): My weekend is packed; Friday Night-party; Saturday-JerseyShore(:; Sunday-Concert. As you can see, I probably wont be home until _realllllly_ late, but I will trymy best to get you guys your story (: By the way, Thanks __so__ much for the reviews. It means a lot (:_

**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Derek walked into his house and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter. "Ma! I'm home!" He yelled up the stairs.

"There's leftovers in the fridge," Nancy said and jumped on the counter. "Mom's putting Casey to bed."

"Oh," He nodded, opening the refrigerator. After grabbing a soda and whatever was left over from dinner, he sat on the island facing his younger sister. "What?"

"Nothing," Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Nancy, you never have nothing to say. I know you a lot better than that." Derek laughed.

"You haven't been home any night the past week. You're always out and doing something." She said.

"Here we go," He let out a sigh. "I have a life, Nancy."

"Really? No way." She shook her head. "You're supposed to be the _Man of the House, _or whatever, but you haven't been acting like it, lately."

"Cause I've been out for a few nights?" He looked at her. "I'm tired and have shit to do tomorrow, so I'm going to bed." He jumped off the counter and headed towards the stairs.

"More like hanging out with that dumb slut," Nancy shot back. "I'm sure you just fell asleep there."

"What was that?" He headed back into the kitchen.

"You heard me, Derek." Nancy slid off the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't even try to deny it."

"First of all, yes, all I did was fall asleep. And you think Meredith Grey is a dumb slut? Are you on something?" He also crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd love to hear this fucking explanation."

"Look at her, Derek!" Nancy laughed. "She has slut written all over her. And the fact that she's hanging out with guys who already graduated from high school."

"I was friends with her before I graduated."

"I'm just saying there is _a lot _you don't know about her, Derek. So, when she screws you over don't come crying to me."

"Like you're any better," Derek shook his head. "I heard a lot of shit about you in high school, too." He snapped and Nancy's hand made contact with his face.

"Bitch!"

"She fucked Ryan the first time she met the kid!" She yelled as their mother, Angela, walked into the kitchen. "She's not innocent."

"That's fucking bullshit, Nancy. I think I know her a little bit better than you do." He yelled back.

"You two need to calm down,_ now,_" Angela said, glaring at the two.

"You are such a bitch, Nancy. And you wonder why your boyfriend fucking broke up with you!"

Angela walked in between her two teenagers, but was facing Derek. "You need to go cool down. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever, I'm out," He grabbed his keys off of the counter and walked outside to his car.

_Meet me somewhere?  
__-Derek_

_Are you okay?  
__-Meredith_

_Eh.  
__-Derek_

_Fort?  
__-Meredith_

_I'll be there in five  
__-Derek_

The fort was a place in the woods there specific group of friends went to get away from everything and just hang out. It was in the woods and could be hard to find sometimes. Meredith walked to the area and saw Derek fidgeting in a lounge chair.

She sat down and his lap and faced him. "What happened?"

"My mom told me I had to cool down, so I just left." Derek said. "I can't believe Nancy."

"Derek, you're missing a bunch of details," She smiled. "Start from the beginning, okay?"

"Short story? She told me I'm never home then blamed it on you, saying all this shit. I said a few things back to her and she smacked me." He said. "Yeah, it was… just, bad."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. It's not important." He shrugged. "Thanks for coming out here though," he smiled.

"Uh-huh. Don't change the subject. What did Nancy say about me? I don't care, I just want to know."

"She called you a dumb slut." He mumbled, almost inaudible.

"She called _me _a dumb slut?" Meredith shook her head. "Yeah, sure, _I'm_ the dumb slut."

"She was just being a bitch," Derek sighed.

"Whatever," She shrugged.

"You're pissed now, aren't you?" Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Not at you. It's not your fault you're related to her."

"I know."

x.x.x

Sneaking out of her house wasn't the hard part, it was getting back in. She had to jump from the shed to her roof without making any noise. As soon as she slipped through her window, there was a knock on her door. "Hold on," She opened her door to see her older brother there. "It's like, midnight, what are you doing here?"

"I've been here since you ran upstairs and slammed your door." He said. "You should probably stop doing that, you are sixteen."

"Way to be an asshole," She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want something, cause I'm really not in the mood to talk."

"You're never in the mood for anything," He shook his head and was about to leave but stopped short. "You're staying away from him, right?"

"Whatever," She slammed her door, just to spite him.

_A/N: This was supposed to be updated about twelve hours ago, but I kind of fell asleep (: haha, enjoyyyyyy._


	6. Interrogations

**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

When Meredith walked downstairs the next morning, her brother, Josh, was still there. "I'm driving you to school."

"I'll walk," She rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack from the front of the house. "Where's Dad?"

"His office," Josh said as Meredith knocked on the door before walking inside. "Can I walk, please?"

"You'll be late."

"No, I'll be fine." She sighed. "Oh, can I spend the night at Izzie's tonight? We have to work on this project and then we could get it done in one night. Please."

"I'll think about it. If you're going to walk, you better start now." Thatcher said as Meredith closed the door.

"Bye," She said and was out the door. Her house wasn't too far from the high school, but it was still a good ten minute walk.

"Grey!"

"Hey, Mark," She laughed as he caught up with her. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I left my car outside this one chick's house, last night. I was slightly intoxicated." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure," Meredith shook her head. "At least you were somewhat responsible. I'm proud."

"Awh, shucks, Mer," He laughed. "So tonight?"

"Vodka and Red Bull," She told him. "Get that and I'll be there."

"If you say so. Smirnoff?" He suggested as she nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Bye," Meredith walked into her school. She stepped into her classroom right as the final bell rang.

"You're lucky, Miss Grey. One more late and you'd get a detention." Her teacher reminded her.

"And that's why I wasn't," She laughed and took her seat, unfortunately right in front of Nancy Shepherd. "F my life," She mumbled to herself.

"So, did you convince my brother to stay at your house again last night?" Nancy said to her.

"Uh, no. I didn't convince him to stay the first time either," Meredith turned around to face her; knowing this would be a more involved conversation.

"Sure you didn't." Nancy shook her head. "You probably already know what I think of you, considering how attached you are to my brother."

"Are you serious, Nancy?" Meredith shook her head. "I'm not a slut, so really? Why are you talking shit?"

"Ryan's my best friends, Grey. He told me about what you did with him your freshman year. Derek knows too."

"Guaranteed what you think happened didn't actually happen, Nancy. Whatever Hasley told you… don't believe."

"Yeah, I'm going to believe you over him," She laughed as Meredith just faced forward. "Dumb Slut."

x.x.x

Derek walked into his kitchen around nine o'clock that night to see his mother, Nancy, and his older sister, Megan in the kitchen. "What?"

"So who's this, Meredith girl, Nancy told me about," Megan looked at her brother. "Cause I'm not a fan at the moment."

"I swear, Nancy," He glared at her. "I'm not doing this now. I'm going out tonight and, yes, I plan on hanging out with her."

"Derek," Angela let out a sigh.

"What? Do I have to get fucking interrogated every single day." He said without thinking.

"Language." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't you bring her here for dinner tomorrow night."

"She's not my girlfriend, Ma. She's just my friend." He rolled his eyes.

"And you never have friends over?" She said. "Dinner will be ready at six thirty."

"Fine," He shook his head, knowing he would never win against his mother.

x.x.x

Meredith had a beer in her hands when she felt two arms snake around her waist. "_Wayyyy _to be late."

"_Wayyyy_ to be drunk," He laughed as she turned around to face him. "I was getting questioned again."

"About me, right?"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He laughed. "I say we have fun tonight."

"Let's get you a beer," Meredith laughed.


	7. I'm Calling Bull

_I know this is short): I thought i'd give you something to hold you over though, haha. Time for warped tour(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"Are you coming with me to the track tomorrow?" Derek asked Meredith as she opened another beer.

"My dad's an ass, remember?" She grumbled and finished at least half of the drink in her hands.

"That was impressive," He laughed.

"I try," She put it down on the table. "I have to find my phone in Izzie's room. Help?" She smiled.

"If I have to," He joked as she pulled him down the hall. Derek closed the door behind both of them.

"Speak of the devil," Meredith mumbled as she picked up her phone. A text from Thatcher asking if she got all her work done. With a quick response, Meredith shoved her phone into her pocket and walked up to Derek.

He gently pushed her against the wall and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Meredith whispered as her pressed his lips against hers. She reacted by quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. His hands rested on her hips, but were slowly moving up her torso. "We should… probably…-"

"What are you- Okay!" Izzie laughed. "Yeah, bye." She quickly closed the door, but opened it again. "Woo hoo for you two and all, but please… not in my bed."

"Izzie!" Meredith ran a hand through her hair.

"Right, sorry." She closed the door again.

Meredith walked in front of the mirror and fixed her hair. "I'm way to drunk to even think right now."

"Talk tomorrow?" He said and she nodded.

x.x.x

"Someone has some explaining to do," Izzie smirked as she walked into the kitchen where Meredith was attempting to make something. "Please, don't burn my house down."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Did they leave yet?"

"Yup. Now, shoot."

"I don't even know, Izzie. Yeah, we've made out… one or two times in the past but that was different."

"One or two times?" Izzie raised an eyebrow. "I'm calling bullshit."

"Not the point, Izzie." Meredith sat on the counter. "The point is… my life fucking sucks!"

"Dramatic."

"Grrrr."

"I'm scared?"

"Oh, you should be," Meredith laughed as some smoke started to come out of the microwave. "Shit!"

"No more cooking!"

"Sorry."

x.x.x

Meredith was laying in her bed when her phone started to ring. "How was the race? Did you win me some money," Meredith laughed.

"Of course I did," Derek laughed. "So, I'm on my way back home and my mom made one of her huge dinner's. Want to join?"

"Is Nancy going to be there?"

"She wont say anything, I promise." He told her. "Plus, we can talk about that party last night."

"What time should I be there?"

"Six twenty-ish." He said.

"Okay. See you then."


	8. Not Just A Question

_Sorry this is kind of late ): This weekend was crazy and I ended up with a black eye (oh, warped tour haha(:) But Anywayyyyyy, here we go… _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"Hey."

"Your sister's going to kill me," She mumbled as they were standing outside of his house. "This is a very bad idea."

"I told you," He laughed. "She's not going to say anything."

"Sure," She shook her head. "She's not going to say _anything _to me."

"Come on," He laughed as they both headed inside. He led her to the kitchen where his mother was. "Mom, this is Meredith."

"Hi, Meredith. It's nice to finally meet you." Angela smiled.

"You too," Meredith smiled back, politely.

"We'll be downstairs in ten," Derek said before pulling Meredith up the stairs. "That was painless, wasn't it?"

"I'm gonna hit you," She mumbled and sat down on his bed. "So, run down on names and ages again?"

"Casey's eight; Sarah's fifteen; Nancy's seventeen; and Megan's twenty-one. Good?" He laughed.

"Oh, shit." She ran hand through her hair. "Isn't Sarah good friend's with Lexie?"

"…Oh," He nodded. "I'll tell her not to say anything."

"Alright," Meredith stood up. "You owe me big time for this, buddy." She shook her head as they both headed downstairs.

"Derek, go get your sisters upstairs and no screaming," Angela warned him and he shook his head and headed back up the stairs. "Meredith, what would you like to drink?"

_Vodka, Would Help. _"Water's fine, thanks," She smiled.

"So, you're still in high school, right?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I'm a junior at the moment." Soon enough, the rest of Derek's oddly big family were downstairs.

As everyone sat down, Meredith ironically ended up right across from Nancy; at least Derek was sitting next to her. "See, it's not that bad," Derek said quietly.

"That's what you think, bud." She mumbled.

"So," Megan said. "Derek was telling me that you're into the whole… dirt bike and racing thing, too, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I would race myself, but my dad's not exactly a fan of the sport. He'd rather have me go out for cheerleading like my sister does."

"Oh," Megan nodded. "Well, even if you can't race, you can still ride."

"Usually, yeah," Meredith smiled.

The rest of dinner consisted of normal small talk and it seemed that she got along with every member of the family except for Nancy. That fact was not going to change though.

"Now, that was painless, wasn't it?" Derek laughed as they were upstairs and laying down on his bed.

"Shut up," She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Nancy was staring me down the entire dinner, though."

"She'll get over it." He shrugged, then they both just kind of laid there. He went to go talk again, but then back down and let out a sigh.

"What?" She laughed.

"Nothing," He said. "I just had a question, but it's not important."

"That's a lie," She smiled and looked over at him. "Just tell me. Or I guess just ask me, but yeah, What's up?"

Derek let out a sigh. "Did you have sex with Hasley?"

Meredith looked at the ceiling. "So, that's what yesterday was about," She shook her head and stood up. "What? Did you think because I _supposedly _had sex with him that I was easy? Seriously, Derek? I thought you didn't believe your sister."

"It was just a question."

"No, it's not _just _a question. Try accusation. You should know me by now Derek. You know what happened between me and Hasley my freshman year. I made out with him when I was drunk. That was it. I'm so glad you believed me."

"Wait-"

"No!" She shook her head. "Don't even try it." Meredith pulled on a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs. "Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Shepherd." She smiled and then was out the door. She literally ran home and through her front door.

"Where were you?" Thatcher looked up when she walked through the door. "Are you crying?"

"I was at Derek's house." She mumbled. "I thought I actually liked the kid, but no. Don't worry, I'm staying away." She bit her lip and he nodded. Meredith walked upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was starting to feel something more than just friendship towards him, but now…, now things had definitely changed.

_A/N: Don't hate me…._


	9. I'm Gonna Break Your Little Heart

_This update is in Loving Memory of Jason. He was a great person and is missed more and more each day. Oh, i don't own All Time Low (i wishhh(: , nor Grey's Anaotmy. _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
__Watch you take the fall  
__Laugh it all the way to the hospital  
__Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
__When I break your little heart in two_

Meredith hit the ignore button on her cell phone for the hundredth time that morning. Her ring tone seemed oddly ironic at the moment. She couldn't blame All Time Low, though, this was all on Derek. Her phone started to ring again so she just answered it. "Stop fucking calling me! I'm turning my phone off," She yelled then hung up. After turning it off, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

After grabbing a water bottle she walked back upstairs and stared at her phone. She wanted desperately to talk to him, but she just couldn't. She turned her phone back on for the sole reason of Izzie calling her.

_I'm an asshole. I know that. Please, I just want to  
__talk to you. I don't know what I was thinking when I was  
__listening to Nancy. You could text me to, it's up to you  
__-_Derek

_I __don't__ want to talk, Derek  
_-Meredith

_Do you want space?  
__-_Derek

_Obviously  
_-Meredith

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
__Watch you take the fall  
__Laugh it all the way to the hospital  
__Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
__When I break your little heart in two_

"Hey, Izzie," Meredith picked up her phone. "Can you possibly hang out today? Please say yes."

"Sure," She laughed. "Want to come over here?"

"Uhm, Is Derek going to be there at all?"

"I'm not sure, why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I'll be at your house within the next hour," Meredith mumbled and then soon hung up the phone.

After getting ready for the day, Meredith headed back downstairs where she literally ran into Lexie. "Sorry, Lex."

"It's okay," She said. "I'm sorry about what Derek did, by the way."

This caught Meredith completely off guard. "How uh, how do you know what he did?" She asked her.

"I don't really. I just heard you come inside yesterday and I figured he did something wrong." She smiled slightly.

"Oh," Meredith nodded. "Thanks, Lexie." Meredith felt a little better. Even if she couldn't connect with everyone in her family all the time, moments like that helped.

x.x.x

"Can I hit him? Honestly, I could make him bleed. I spent half my life in a trailer park; I know how to fight." Izzie said.

"I love you, Iz," Meredith smiled. "I'm basically avoiding him for as long as I possibly can."

Izzie let out a sigh as her door opened. "I swear, Mark. Is it _that _hard to knock once in a while."

Mark smiled and then knocked on her already opened door. "Anyway, we may have an issue." He paused. "Derek's is kind of here getting something for his bike."

"I am _so_ talking to him." Izzie shook her head.

"And I'm not here, _comprende_?" Meredith looked at him and he nodded.

"I'll be right back," Izzie jumped up and walked out to the shed, where Derek was. "Seriously?"

"Izzie," He let out a sigh. "I know I'm an asshole, you don't have to remind me."

"So you think you get off that easily? No. She's your best friend, Derek. She would tell you if she did anything with him. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Than why'd you say it?" She leaned against her brother's dirt bike. "What? Are you scared that there could be something more between you two?"

"Yes!" He let out a sigh. "What happened at that party wasn't because we were both drunk, Izzie. I care about her a lot and I feel like a complete douche-bag for what I said yesterday. I don't know if we can go back to what it was like before. I fucked up our friendship and that's on me."

"You need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, Izzie." He said. "I don't blame her."

"I'll convince her," She said. "Trust me, but you _cannot _screw up again, understand?" She looked at him and he nodded.


	10. Second Chances

_Sorry, it's kind of shortttt ): _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"What?" Meredith stared at her friend when she walked back inside her room. "You were all 'I'm gonna make him bleed' a second ago."

"Seriously, Meredith," Izzie laughed. "Talk to him. Or let him talk to you for five minutes. Trust me."

"No way."

"Meredith, I'll… beat you up or something. Just go listen to what he has to say. Trust me; you're going to want to talk to him."

"… Fine." She mumbled, then stood up and headed outside. She walked into the shed and sat down on Mark's dirt bike. "Go."

"I'm sorry," He sighed. "I'm an asshole and I was just… I guess I was kind of freaking out."

"About _what_?"

"I like you, Meredith! You're my best friend and I guess I didn't want to screw that up with a relationship, like if it didn't work out. I'm a complete asshole and I'm honestly sorry, Meredith."

Meredith just looked up at him. "You… like me?"

"Yeah."

"Like me, like me?" She bit her lip as he smiled and nodded. "Oh."

"Oh?" He said.

"I'm just… this is a lot, Derek." She mumbled. She had no idea that he was feeling the same exact way she was.

"Then just think. Call me if you want to talk or something," He walked up to her and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Mhmm," She nodded and looked at the floor. "I'm gonna… go."

x.x.x

"I don't know what to do," Meredith laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. "Help me, Iz."

"I can't make your decisions for you, Meredith," She laughed over the phone. "I think you need to talk to your Dad."

"Why?"

"Because you can't go behind his back forever, babe," Izzie told her.

"Yeah," Meredith sighed. "I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and slowly headed downstairs and up to the door of her father's office. She knocked on it and waited.

"Come in."

She closed the door behind herself and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk. "Can we talk about something?"

"Go ahead," Thatcher looked up.

"I went to Izzie's today," She started. "Derek ended up showing up to get something from her step-brother and I talked to him for like a minute. Yes, he's an asshole and an idiot, but he's always going to be my best friend. I just… can you give him another chance? I know… I know he wont screw it up." She finished. "Please, Daddy."

"I don't know."

"_Please_"

"Fine. Once chance, but if he screws that up, I don't want you ever hanging out with him again. Understand?"

"Yes," She nodded and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," She smiled and ran up the stairs to her room.

_You're luck, you know_

_-_Meredith

_Oh yeah?_

-Derek

_I, being the amazing person I am, convinced my_

_Dad to let me be friend with you  
__-_Meredith

_Seriously?  
__-_Derek

_Yup (:  
_-Meredith

_Friends  
__-_Derek

_Yeah, baby step, haha.  
_-Meredith

_Very True  
_-Derek.


	11. Weightless

**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

One week had gone by and things had gone back to like they were before, except a lot better. Meredith was spending time with Derek, Mark, and Izzie with her father's approval. It was kind of weird. "Idea." Mark said one night they were all in his basement. "I say we all go riding this weekend."

"We always go riding during the weekend, bud," Meredith smiled.

"I meant go somewhere," Mark shook his head. "I may have booked a spot at Chatsworth for tomorrow and into the next day," He smiled. "You guys in?"

"You want to go to the Pine Barrens?" Derek laughed. "I'm in. I love that place. What about you two?" He looked at Meredith and Izzie.

"I'm going to have to beg the hell out of my Dad, but maybe," Meredith laughed. "Just two days, right?"

"Yup," Mark said. "Call me as soon as you find out."

_I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
__And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
_'_Cause I've been going crazy  
__I don't want to waste another minute here_

"Mark and Derek are going to be there?"

"And Izzie," Meredith reminded her father. "Please, Dad. I'll call you every night, I promise."

"Where's this… place?"

"In the Pine Barrens. It's only like and hour away, plus traffic, but there shouldn't be like any of that. _Please._"

"I want you to call me every night, okay?" He said and she nodded, jumping up and running upstairs to pack.

"Yo, hoe?" Mark picked up his phone.

"You are such a freak," Meredith laughed and shook her head. "I will be at your house early in the morning."

"Nice. Derek will be happy," Mark laughed.

"Bye, Mark," Meredith rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She put everything she needed for the two days she'd be spending away into a bag and waited for the morning to come.

_Make believe that I impress  
__That every word by design turns a head  
__I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because  
__I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough_

"Are you surprised my Dad said yes?" Meredith laughed as she was in the car with Derek. Mark and Izzie were in a pick-up truck bring two dirtbikes down.

"Yeah," Derek laughed. "Your Dad went from completely hating me, to you can go on a trip with him."

"Yeah, it caught me off guard, too." Meredith smiled. "So, when are we going to get there?"

"Ten minutes," He laughed. "Enjoy the ride, Meredith," He shook his head.

x.x.x

After they had arrived in the Pine Barrens, the group of four had gone riding for most of the day. It was something that all of them could enjoy while not worrying about anything else. It was good. They came back to their camp spot late at night. "Hey, I want to show you something." Derek said and Meredith nodded, following him. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet here. Not like our county," Meredith laughed.

"I know," Derek nodded. "I think that's why I like riding so much. It gives you a chance to go places that aren't like home."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded.

"As much as I love it, I think I'm gonna go back to school though. Take some Gen Ed courses 'til I figure out what I actually want to do with my life."

"Congratulations," Meredith smiled. "You're not giving up riding though, are you?" She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Not yet, at least." He smiled. As they took a turn and walked through some woods before reaching a dock. They both sat down on the edge. "You can see every star in the sky in this spot."

"Wow," She smiled. "You definitely don't get this at home." Meredith looked over at Derek who ran his thumb along her jaw line and pulled her in for a kiss. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him on top of her.

Derek's hands slowly pulled her shirt over her head and they rested on the top of her jeans. "You okay?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded. "You sure?"

"Stop talking, Derek." She smiled.

_I wanna feel weightless  
__And that should be enough_


	12. Broken Phones & Pinky Promises

**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"Where'd my phone go?" Meredith mumbled to herself as she ran her hand through her untamed hair.

"What does this mean?" Derek sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Where the hell did my phone effing go," She avoided eye contact with him and fixed her own shirt.

"_Meredith,_ What does this mean?" He looked right at her.

She looked up and sighed. "I-I don't know, Derek," She shook her head. "I just… I need to find my phone."

"You're avoiding the issue."

"Obviously," She laughed ironically, then looked into the water. "Seriously? _Seriously._" She picked her phone up out of the water and attempted to dry it on her jeans.

"So, we're not gonna talk about it?"

"No. We're not going to talk about it, Derek."

x.x.x

"What happened between you and Derek?" Izzie laughed as they were heading back home. It was now her and Meredith in the car; Derek and Mark in the truck.

"Nothing." _Lie._ "We just talked and yeah. Not that big of a deal."

"_Again. _I'm calling bullshit," Izzie shook her head. "You're going to end up telling me, so you may just want to get it over with."

"Nothing happened," Meredith shook her head. _Derek just got laid._

"Pinky promise?" Izzie laughed and held up her pinky finger. "You know you can't break pinky's."

"Shouldn't you be focusing on driving?" Meredith laughed put pinky promised Izzie. She felt bad, but she couldn't say what happened last night.

"I can multitask," She shrugged. "Can I borrow your phone? I was supposed to call my Mom like five hours ago."

"I would, but mines broken."

"What did you do?" Izzie laughed.

"It uh, fell into the lake last night," She said. "I don't even know how that happened."

"Only you would manage that."

"This is true."

x.x.x

"So how was the trip?" Thatcher asked her at the dinner table later that day. "Did you have a good time?"

That was a loaded question. "Yeah, it was fun. We got there and went riding for a bit, basically did the same thing today and just came back."

He nodded. "So, you really like this dirt bike thing."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's so stupid," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Lexie looked at her little sister as everyone at the dinner table looked at her. "What? Everyone's entitled to their own thing."

"I agree," Meredith seconded that.

"Whatever," Molly mumbled.

"Do you ever not have something to say?" Meredith looked at her little sister. "Honestly, why do you _always _have to get involved in my life. I had a good weekend and this, right now, is kind of ruining it."

"Meredith," Thatcher sighed.

"Of _course_ it's my name," she shook her head and put her plate on the counter. "Just to let you know, Dad, There's only so much of this bullshit fighting I can handle."

"Are you threatening me, young lady?"

Meredith just shook her head and headed towards the stairs. "My phone fell into a lake, so it doesn't work." She walked up the stairs and sat down in her bed. Things were finally good between her and her father. Or, at least she _thought_ things were finally good.

She wanted to text her best friend and have him say things were going to be okay. That they could hang out the next day and it would be better. Now things were complicated. She made the decision to have sex with him the previous night, which most definitely complicated _everything._

So much for baby steps.


	13. I'm Out

_Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday or the day before ): I ended up going to the Philadelphia Eagles stadium and got to tour it (: Seriously, highlight of my life (: (: (: Oh, and I'm going on vacation from August 1st__ to the 8__th__, so I most likely wont be able to get on at all ): Anywayyyyyy… _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Meredith walked downstairs the next morning and sat on the kitchen counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting at Dad's office later," Josh shook his head. "I heard you threatened him last night."

"I didn't threaten him, Josh," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I just simply stated a... statement. If you haven't noticed, everyone is against me in this house, except for Lexie, lately."

"You're over dramatic," Josh said as Thatcher walked into the kitchen and handed Meredith a new phone.

"I got it for you after dinner," He said. "I want you to come home after school. No Derek's. No Izzie's."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," He said. "You were rude to your sister and I last night. I want you to apologize to her today."

"Right. I'm gonna be late for school," She stood up and picked up her bag. "I'll be home after school, don't worry."

"Drop the attitude," He called after her and she just walked out.

x.x.x

"I can't fucking stand it there, Izzie. I don't even know what to do anymore. It's not like I can move into my mom's house because, it's not like she ever gave a shit about me in the first place." Meredith mumbled at lunch time. "What the hell do I do?"

"I'm sorry, babe," Izzie let out a sigh. "I would let you move in with me, but I don't think your Dad is going to let you do that."

"I need a job," She ran a hand through her hair. "I need money because when I turn eighteen I'm out, Iz."

"You're not overreacting at all, right?"

"No," She shook her head.

"It'll all work out eventually, Meredith. I guess just give it some time," Izzie suggested.

"I don't know."

_Did you get a phone yet?  
__-Derek_

She needed her person. What happened between them... they deffinately needed to talk about it. She knew she overreacted the other day, she honestly, was just freaking out.

_Yeah  
__-Meredith_

_That was quick  
__-Derek_

_Yeah. What…happened the other night?  
__-Meredith_

_Do I need to explain it to you?  
__-Derek_

_Shut up (: You know what I mean.  
__-Meredith_

_Meet me after school? I wanna talk in person  
__-Derek_

_Pick me up, but I have to go home ): Dad sucks  
__-Meredith_

_Okay  
__-Derek_

Meredith sat down in her last class and couldn't wait to get out of the school. "So, I heard someone got lucky last night," Ryan laughed and sat down next to her.

"W-What are you talking about?" She looked up and bit her lip.

"Dude," He smirked. "I was kidding. _Did _you get lucky last night?" He looked at her as she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, this is great."

"No, I didn't get lucky last night, asshole," She rolled her eyes. Technically, she wasn't lying.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you ever stop? Honestly?"

"I guess not," He shook his head. "I just hope you remembered to be safe babe," He laughed.

"I didn't _do_ anything," She said. She then took a deep breath, subtly, and wanted to scream. She couldn't believe she was that stupid. Now, she really needed school to be over.


	14. What If's

_Soooooo, I just got off the beach an I figured I'd give you an update(: This _may _be the only one until Sunday, but I will try my hardest to get on again (: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"How was school?" Derek pulled out to the main road after Meredith had sat down in the passenger seat.

"It was… school," She shrugged. "People suck, basically."

"Only a year and a half left," He laughed.

"Small talk," Meredith coughed and Derek shook his head. "Just pointing out the obvious."

"Uh-huh," Derek smiled. "So, about this weekend. I really like you Meredith. Like, a lot. And that's what was going through my mind."

"I… I like you too, Derek. I'm just scared."

"Hey, I'm scared too. We can be scared together," He pushed the hair out of her face. "I just want us to have a fair chance."

Meredith looked at him. He was genuine about this; she could just tell. She wanted to give this a chance, but what if it doesn't work out then she looses her best friend. What ifs were bad. Very bad. "I… What if…"

"You can't live your life on what if's," He smiled.

"Yeah," She slowly nodded. "I…I guess… we could-"

"Meredith?" He laughed as she looked up at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-Yeah," She smiled and looked up at him. Derek pulled into her driveway, then pulled her in for a kiss. For Meredith, it meant everything to her. She could feel that this was the right decision. This was just… _right._

"I'll call you later tonight?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," She smiled, gave him a peck, then was headed towards her house. She closed the door behind herself and was genuinely happy.

"Was that Derek? I thought I told you to come home right after school," Thatcher walked into the foyer.

_So much for happiness. _"He offered to drive me home, so yeah, that was Derek. And it's 2:10; I'm home after school."

"Did you talk to your sister yet?"

"No," She laughed ironically. "How come it's always me who gets blamed for everything. She brought that upon herself."

"I have to go to the office. Talk to her, Meredith." Thatcher grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

Meredith just walked into the kitchen and dialed Izzie's number. "Oh my god! Izzie!" She almost yelled into the phone.

"What happened?"

"So, Derek picked me up from school so we could talk, because me and him uh… had a fight at Chatsworth," She lied, "But yeah, we talked and now… I have a boyfriend."

"Seriously? Seriously!" She laughed. "I knew it was going to happen!"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "It's good," She said.

"I'm so happy for you. I have to text Derek; He's not an idiot anymore," She laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"He finally said something to you after the two-ish years you've been friends. He's learning."

"Oh," She smiled. "I have a question, though. Do I tell my Dad, or not?"

"Well, you're Dad's being an ass again, so why bother. You know he's just going to give you shit about it."

"True… Very true." Meredith laughed as her two sisters walked through the front door. "I have to go Iz, but i'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yup. Bye," Izzie hung up the phone as Meredith smiled to herself. _Life Is Good._

_A/N: Sorry it's short ):_


	15. I'm Over It

_So, i'm been on vacation with my dad in Ocean City, MD until the 22nd. I haven't been able to find an internet connection, but finally got oneeee (: **Read**;Reveiw;Enjoy_

"Hey," Lexie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"…hi," She said. "Why are you being all nice to me?"

Lexie sat down on the counter across from her. "I've been bitch to you ever since I started high school. I thought cause I was on the dance team I was special or something. You're my sister and I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole," Meredith laughed. "Popularity or whatever gets to a person and shit happens."

"Yeah," She nodded. "The people on the team kind of screwed me over though. High school sucks."

"What happened?"

"I've been missing practices because I have to pass my Anatomy & Physiology exam which I took today. I went to my first practice today and the people who I thought were my friends outcast me." She paused. "This probably sounds really stupid."

"No," Meredith shook her head. "I know how you feel, trust me. Anyway, what did you do?"

"I quit," She shrugged.

"Regretting it yet?"

"No actually," She shook her head. "I think I just started it so I was sure I made some friend freshman year. I'm kind of over it."

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of your friends anyway." She paused. "Are you still dating Ryan Hasley?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "He's really nice, Meredith. I really, really like him."

"Lex, I've know him for almost three years and he's always been an asshole to me. I hooked up with him once and later that night he was a douche to me. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." She nodded. "But, Meredith, how do I tell Dad and Mom that I quit the team? She was excited for nationals and everything."

"Just be honest with them," Meredith suggested. "In the end, there's nothing they can do about it anyway."

"True."

x.x.x

"I quit the dance team."

"You _what_?" Thatcher and Susan said at the same time. "You love the dance team, why'd you quit?" Susan continued.

"Because school's more important?" Lexie sighed. "I'm just not as into it as I was last year."

"You can't just sit around here and do nothing," Thatcher continued. "You wont get into a good college if you're not in any clubs or sports."

"Thanks Dad," Meredith shook her head. "Academic usually have a big part in getting into college," She added.

"You're joining a club, Lexie." He said sternly. "And so are you, Meredith."

"Okay, Dad," Meredith laughed and went to go put her plate into the kitchen sink.

"I'm sick and tired of this attitude you have, Meredith." Thatcher said to her. "And you still never apologized to your sister."

Meredith turned to face Molly. "Molly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you always have to get involved in my life when I clearly couldn't give a shit."

"Excuse me?" Molly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Meredith smiled, then turned to her father. "I didn't do _anything_. I'm going to Izzie's."

"No, I want you home tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You need to learn that you're not allowed to speak like that to your sister. It's rude. Understand me?"

"You make it sound like I'm ten years old. I'm seventeen."

"You're sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen in a few days. What's the difference?" She rolled her eyes. "I cant wait to get out of here."

"And go where, exactly?" Thatcher looked at her.

"Anywhere but here." She shot back.

"You're grounded."

"Right, cause you two are home all the fucking time to enforce that rule." Meredith shook her head. "I'm going to Izzie's. I don't want to fucking be here right now. I'll be back in the morning." She said as calmly as possible then ran out the back door. She wrapped her arms around herself and started walking. She was thankful that she didn't have to walk too far away.

_I'm outside your house  
__-Meredith_

"Is everything okay?" Derek wrapped his arms around her and she finally broke down. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I hate fighting. I don't like it when me and my dad get into fights. I'm freaking out right now and I don't know what to do and my dad thinks I'm at Izzie's and all I want to do is run far away."

"Shhh," He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. "Why are you freaking out?"

She took a deep breath. "You didn't use a condom when we were in Chatsworth." She mumbled. "I don't know why I didn't say anything but… I'm a fucking idiot."

"Okay, breathe," He said to her. "I thought you were on the pill or something like that." Derek sighed as Meredith just slowly shook her head. "Okay. Everything's going to be fine. We'll figure everything out. I promise you that."

"Okay," She nodded as she held on tight to him.


	16. At The Races

_Heyyyyy! So I'm back from vacation(: And I would have put this up when I got home yesterday, but I was in the Emergency Room): I tripped over a pothole and ended up spraining my ankle badly and I have a chip in my bone. Awsomeeee, right? Crutches are a lot harder to use than they look, by the way. Haha(: Anyway, this chapter's short and it's mostly just a filler. _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Meredith slowly opened her eyes the next morning and looked over to see Derek sitting on the small kitchen table that was in his pool house. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I got bored in the house," He shrugged.

"Tell your Mom I said thank you for letting me stay here last night," Meredith sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I did and she said it was fine," Derek smiled.

Meredith nodded. "Oh, uhm, I told Izzie that we got into a fight at Chatsworth cause she said we were acting weird."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No," She shook her head. "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't tell Mark." She bit her lip. "He's gonna tell Izzie. Shit."

"He uh, won't say anything," Derek mumbled as she glared at him. "I'm sorry, baby, It kind of slipped out."

"Slipped out?"

"In the car he kept asking where we went and what we were doing and yeah. Being himself, basically." Derek sighed. "It'll be fine."

Meredith let out a sigh. "Okay."

"So, I think you need to not stress out," He sat down next to her. "I'll buy you a pregnancy test and you can take it when you have to okay?"

"Okay," She nodded. "No stressing out."

"Exactly," He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Are you busy today? I have a race, and since you've never seen me in action before, I figured you might want to tag along." He laughed.

"No, I am definitely not busy today," She smiled and then thought of something. "Can I bring someone with me?"

x.x.x

"Lexie this is Derek and vice versa," Meredith said as she got into the back of his car.

"What up?"

"Hey," She smiled. "Thanks for bringing me, today."

"No problem." He laughed.

x.x.x

"This is actually really cool," Lexie smiled as her and Meredith were walking around the track.

"Yeah," She nodded. "So, I kind of have to tell you something, but you cannot tell anyone in our family, comprende?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," She laughed. "Derek's kind of my boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Lexie's jaw dropped. "Oh, my god! You two are _so _cute together." She paused. "Dad's gonna freak."

"And that's why he's never going to find out." Meredith smiled.

"I wont say anything, but it's dad we're talking about," Lexie said.

"It's not like I have deep, meaningful conversations with him," Meredith shrugged. "Trust me, he wont find out." Lexie nodded.

x.x.x

"You know what I think?" Derek smiled as he was leaning against his bike. "I think you should give me a good luck kiss."

"Nah, I think you'll be good," Meredith smiled as he laughed and pulled her against him.

"Nope."

Meredith let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine," She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. "Good luck."


	17. Where Does The Good Go?

_Hey guyssss, guess what! I think you should reveiwwww(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"Oh, my god," Lexie laughed as they were driving back home later that night. "That was so much fun. And you won, on top of it."

"Yup," Derek laughed as he pulled into her driveway. Lexie made her way out of the car and through the front door.

"This is going to suck," She mumbled. "But I did have a good time today."

"I'm glad," He smiled. "If you need anything call me, okay?" He said as she nodded. "So, tomorrow, me and Mark are going practicing, but we should be back by two if you want to hang out."

"Why would I want to hang out with you," She smiled as Derek shook his head and pressed his lips against hers. "Yeah. That was a lie." She laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mhmm," She nodded, then got out of the car and headed inside where her father was waiting for her. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"No," He shook his head. "You are grounded. You are not leaving this house. You have turned into this rude child that I didn't raise you to be." He said.

"I'm going to bed," She walked past him and shut her door. She laid down on her bed and let out a sigh. It always ended up being something different.

x.x.x

"Meredith!" Lexie knocked on her door the next morning. "Mark's here and needs to talk to you." She said after Meredith had opened the door.

"Okay?" She laughed and headed down the stairs. "What's up?"

Mark sighed. "Meredith, Derek's… he's in the hospital."

She could feel her stomach drop. "Wh-what d-do you mean… he can't be in the hospital." She shook her head.

"Were were riding around and he went to go take a jump, but hit something," Mark sighed. "Do you want to come to the hospital with me?"

Meredith nodded quickly. "I'll meet you… in the car." She ran back inside her house and into her father's office. "I… I have to leave."

"You're grounded, Meredith," he glanced up, and then back down at his paperwork.

"Dad, Derek's in the hospital. He got into a bad accident and I really need to go see him, please."

"I'm sure his parents appreciate your being worried about him, but they don't need all of his friends showing up at the hospital."

"Dad," She bit her lip. "Derek's my boyfriend. You can yell at me later for dating him, but I have to go see him."

"…Okay."

Meredith headed towards the front door. "Call me when you find anything out, okay?" Lexie walked up to her.

"I will," She nodded and was out the door and into Mark's car. "How bad was it?"

"They wont tell me, because I'm not family," He sighed and pulled out onto the highway. "Angela, Megan, and Nancy are on their way now." He paused. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," She looked out the window and pulled her knees up to her chest. "You were there…"

"It was pretty bad," He sighed. "He uh.. He knocked himself out somehow."

Meredith took a deep breath. "Okay."

x.x.x

"Angela," Mark yelled across the waiting room, not caring that every single person looked his way. Him and Meredith made there way across the busy floor of the waiting room and walked up to part of the Shepherd family.

"Keep your voice down Mark," Angela sighed and pulled him in for a hug. She then looked at the shaking blonde. "Oh, sweetie, come here."

"Is he going to… be okay?" She glanced up.

"He's in surgery now," Angela explained. "I don't know that much yet. We just have to wait until a doctor comes out with an update." Meredith slowly nodded. "Why don't you sit, Meredith."

"Okay," She took a deep breath-She felt as if everybody was staring at her. As if when anything started to feel right, something bad had to be thrown into the mix. Maybe she just didn't deserve to be happy- She let out the breath she was holding and looked up, seeing that a surgeon was walking in their direction.

_I promise, promise, promise I'll update tomorrow!_


	18. Three Little Words

_Hey! So, I would have had this up, like, two hours ago, but I had a mini Grey's marathon(four episodes), then I _had _to watch the eagles game(they won) Yay(: Yeah, now the update you've been waiting for…(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Meredith sat in one of the chairs in Derek's hospital room and looked straight at him. He had apparently hit his head pretty hard so the doctors were just waiting for him to wake up. He now had a metal rod in his leg after the twenty-foot jump he attempted to make this morning.

This was definitely bad. Angela, Megan, and Nancy were also sitting close by, while Mark was leaning against a wall, close to Meredith. "How you doing?" He whispered to her.

"I've been better," She looked up at Mark and sighed. "I'll uh, be right back. I have to go call Lex." Mark nodded as she excused herself from the room.

"How is he?" Lexie picked up her phone after only two rings.

"Hey," She sighed. "He just got out of surgery. They had to put a metal rod in his leg and… the doctors are just waiting for him to wake up." She paused. "He hit his head hard, so… we just… we have to wait."

"Okay," Lexie said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," She mumbled. "How's everything at home?"

"Like it usually is," Lexie smiled slightly. "Call me if you need me, okay?" Lexie told who sister who promised she would, then hung up the phone. Meredith slowly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She leant against the wall and stared into the mirror.

_Freshman. She was _finally _in high school and couldn't be happier. She wasn't stuck in middle school with her two sisters and she could actually focus on school work that was important. This was good. She just picked out her binder and textbook for her first class, then shut her locker. That was when someone bumped-no, literally ran- into her._

"_Mark, you're such an asshole," Whoever ran into her called to their friend. "Sorry, about that. You okay?" He picked up her two books and handed them back to her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. She was definitely talking to a… drop dead gorgeous, upperclassmen._

_He smiled and her and leaned against her locker. "You're a freshman?" He asked as she slowly nodded. "Shy freshman?" he laughed. "Because, honestly, I've never seen a shy person with pink hair."_

"_I'm not usually shy," Meredith laughed. "I just don't really know anyone, yet."_

"_Derek Shepherd," He smiled. "There, Now you know someone." He paused. "The hair, by the way, it's hot."_

"_Uh, thanks," She smiled and glanced up. "I'm Meredith."_

"_What class are you going to, Meredith?"_

"_Chemistry in room 912." She told him, while nervously picking at the plastic on her new binder._

"_Same," He told her. "I think we should probably head to class before we're late on the first day." He smiled._

"_Yeah," She laughed._

"_So, I think I'm going to make you my freshman friend." He glanced at her_

"_Freshman friend?"_

"_Yeah," He nodded. "Me, the junior, befriends you, the freshman. I'll watch out for you and make sure no one screws with you."_

"_Sounds good." She laughed. Yes, high school was going to be good._

Meredith finally snapped out of it and smiled from the memory. Derek had definitely watched out for her that year. It was a good year. Meredith quickly went to use the bathroom-so she could go back to waiting for her boyfriend to wake up.- but stopped short and let out a huge sigh of relief. This made things slightly better.

She headed back towards where Derek's room was to see Angela and Megan talking to a doctor and Nancy waiting by the door. She quickly walked up to her, ignoring the feeling of her stomach slowly falling. "I-Is everything okay?"

Nancy smiled. "Yeah, he woke up and is asking for you."

"R-Really?"

She nodded. "Go."

Meredith nodded and walked into the hospital room. "Hey, baby," Derek smiled as she ran up to him and gently wrapped her arms, somewhat, around his waist. "I'm fine." He smiled.

"No," She cried. "You're not fine, Derek." She looked up at him. "No more dirtbikes. They're stupid, stupid, stupid. We'll find a new hobby like… knitting. Okay? Well, maybe not knitting, but dirtbikes are dangerous. Very dangerous."

Derek smiled and pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. "Yes, they're dangerous." He nodded.

She let out the long breath she had been holding. "I'm not pregnant." She blurted out, not really caring who was in the room at the moment. "No baby's for me."

"That's good," He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise." Meredith nodded as he gently pulled her to sit on the side of his bed. "You okay?"

"I'm happy you're okay," She smiled.

x.x.x

Later that night, Angela, Nancy, Megan, and Mark had all gone to get some dinner, but Meredith refused to go. Derek had convinced her to lay down with him. She was, of course, against it, because she didn't want to hurt him, but Derek seemed to always get his way. "I love you," She said quietly.

"What?" He ran his hand up and down her back. "You're whispering."

"I love you," She paused. "I know it's really stupid, because we _just _started dating, but I think I've always loved you. From the moment you ran into me when we first met, when you beat up that kid for me, when I tortured you because my dad wanted to meet my friends, when you threw me in the pool. I just… I finally realized I already knew. I love you." She finally looked up at him.

Derek smiled. "I love you, too, Meredith," He pressed his lips against her and they both got lost with each other. This love, it was so pure. So fresh and new that even the doctor who had walked into the room didn't want to interrupt it.

"Derek," Angela smiled, walking in after the doctor had. "I think the Doctor needs to speak with you."

Meredith had jumped up and off the bed; her cheeks turning a dark pink. "Sorry, Mom." He laughed.


	19. A Place To Stay

_So, sorry I've been gone for awhile again ): I just started my junior year in high school and I'm already drowning with school work, stressing out, and thinking about college. Fun stuff right?! I'm going to try to keep up as best I can with this, promiseee(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"So, what's going on?" Derek managed to sit up a bit in his hospital bed.

"Well," He started. "As you know, we had to insert a titanium rod into your leg because of the break you had. Do you plan on racing again?"

Derek stole a glance at Meredith, then looked back at the doctor. "Not exactly sure yet. If I did, I wouldn't be for a while."

He nodded. "I'm going to keep you here for a few more days, but then you're going to be on crutches. I'm also going to refer you for physical therapy for about three or four months." After explaining some more details, the doctor had excused himself.

x.x.x

"So, do you want me to drive you back home?" Mark sat down next to Meredith in the cafeteria. "Derek's Aunt invited us to stay at her house, cause we're an hour away from home and all, but I know how your Dad is."

"I guess we can stay at Derek's Aunt's house. My dad can deal." She shrugged. "Visiting hours are almost over, right?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded. "Want to go say goodbye, then meet me in the car?" He suggested as Meredith nodded.

Meredith made her way up the stairs and into Derek's room which was empty of visitors. "Hey," He smiled. "I heard you get to meet my Aunt, Uncle, and cousins."

"Mark just said Aunt," She mumbled. "I have to meet your extended family without you? Thanks." She smiled.

"They'll love you," Derek laughed. "Want a rundown on names?"

"Don't mock me," Meredith smiled referring to the time she had dinner at his house. "But yes."

"It's my Aunt Linda and Uncle Bobby. Then there's Holly, who's fifteen and Nick, who's ten."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "I think I can handle this." She paused. "You know how I accidentally blurted out the fact that I'm not pregnant? Who heard that?"

"I think just Mark and… uh, Nancy," He mumbled.

"What?" She looked at him.

"You'll be fine." Derek promised her. "I'll text you later tonight?" Meredith nodded, then quickly kissed him. She headed towards the door. "Hey."

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

x.x.x

"So, congrats on the no baby thing," Mark glanced at her as they were in the car. "I would say let's do shots, but I don't think Linda and Bobby drink."

"Shut up," She mumbled. "I didn't know you were there."

"Then you obviously didn't know Nancy was there either." Mark shook his head.

"You think?" Meredith pulled her feet under herself. "What if she tell her mom, then Mrs. Shepherd's gonna hate me."

"Meredith, you freak out too much," Mark laughed. "Nancy… she won't say anything. Derek's Mom would freak on him if she said anything…. Which she's not."

"If you say so," She sighed. "Do you think he's going to go back to riding?"

"I don't know," Mark shook his head. "I know he's not going to be able to ride for awhile, though."

"Hmm," Meredith nodded. "I don't like this," She mumbled.

x.x.x

It was late by the time they arrived at Derek's Aunt and Uncle's house. After a few quick introductions, Meredith was led into the living room where she could sleep on the pullout couch. She laid down and that was when it hit her that she was completely _exhausted._

_How's everything going?  
__-Derek_

_It's good. Just got here and going to bed soon.  
__-Meredith_

_Just a heads up, my mom and aunt are going to  
__end up making a huge breakfast. Just a warning.  
__-Derek_

_I am not that socially incapable):  
__-Meredith_

_Uh-huh(: We're talking about adults, remember  
__-Derek._

_You know me too well(: Go get some rest!  
__-Meredith_

_Okay. Love youuuuuu(:  
__-Derek._

_Love you too, loser(:  
__-Meredith_


	20. Chemistry Tests & Football Teams

_So, thanks for the reviews(:And thank you for understanding that high school sucks (: This one's kind of a filler. Oh, and In the next few updates I'm going to be doing some flashbacks. Soooo, Enjoyyyy(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

When Meredith put her phone on the floor she saw Nancy walk into the room, sitting in the chair across from Meredith. "We need to talk."

"Uhm," She ran a hand through her hair. "What about?"

"You know what I want to talk about, Meredith," She replied. "Is that why you two are dating? Cause you thought you were pregnant? Cause honestly, this relationship is slightly random."

"No," She shook her head. "I… love your brother."

"You can't possibly love him, Meredith. You've been dating him for how long?" She shook her head.

"But, I do."

"You think you love him. That's it," Nancy stood up. "Don't hurt him Meredith. He deserves more than he has." She shook her head and walked out of the room. Meredith decided against saying something back and just went to bed.

_Meredith sat at her desk impatiently, waiting for her first Chemistry test to come back. She had been a freshman for two weeks, now, and she was really enjoying it. Her teacher placed the test face down on her desk and continued to hand out the rest. _

_She slowly turned it over and smiled; she spun around. "What'd you get?"_

"_Huh?" Derek glanced up from the texts he was sending under his desk. "Oh, right." He shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket, looking at his own test. "Eighty-Eight. You?"_

"_Ninety-three."_

"_Damn, smart frosh." He smiled, then glanced at the clock; class was almost over. "So, you're not going to ditch me today, right?"_

"_Sorry," She laughed. "My Dad wouldn't let me go over your house cause I didn't clean my room. I promise; it's clean."_

"_Lies," He smiled. "Meet me at the front at the end of the day?"_

"_Yup," She nodded as the bell rang. Meredith quickly grabbed all of her books and left the class room. _

_Derek started walking towards his next class when Mark caught up with him. "You want to come riding today? Parents aren't home so they can't bitch about the noise." He laughed._

"_I would, but I'm hanging out with Meredith after school," Derek explained. "Next time?"_

"_Have fun, kid." He laughed._

x.x.x

"_Dad, I told you I was going over Derek's house today," She mumbled into the phone. "Okay, I'll be home before dinner." She hung up the phone and sat back down on his bed. "Sorry about that."_

"_It's cool," Derek shrugged. "Parents suck, right?" He smiled as she nodded. "So, I was thinking and I figured that I don't really know you that well."_

"_You know me," Meredith laughed, but paused. "Okay, maybe not."_

"_See!" He smiled. "Twenty question time."_

"_Oh god," She ran a hand through her hair. "Shoot."_

"_Favorite color?" He laughed as she just shook her head at him. "What?"_

"_Boring question," She laughed. "Plus I don't even have a favorite color. I have a tendency of not being judgmental against colors." Meredith smiled. "Oh! This is something I ask everyone I know; what's your favorite football team?"_

"_College or Pro?"_

"_Both," She shrugged._

"_College is definitely Pittsburgh and Pro?" He laughed. "You're talking to a hardcore Cowboys fan."_

_Meredith just looked at him. "Well, this friendship was nice while it lasted." She laughed. _

"_Oh yeah? What are your teams?"_

"_West Virginia," She said. "And 'You're talking to a hardcore Eagles fan'," She mimicked him._

"_Eagles?" He laughed. "That's great. Almost as good as being a Mountaineer fan." He teased her._

"_Watch yourself, Shepherd," She couldn't help but laugh. "Talk to me after the season's over."_

**A/N: Just a heads up i'm an Eagles fan and Mountaineer fan and considering football season is now, i mayyyy be rambling on about them in my opening A/N (: (:**


	21. Don't Get Used To It

_Hola! Glad to see there are some eagles fans (: Haha, but anyway, please review; it makes me happy(: Time to go study more for an Anatomy test!): _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"Morning Sunshine," Mark sat on the edge of Meredith's makeshift bed as she pulled a pillow over her head. "Come on," He laughed.

"Mark," She groaned and looked at her phone. "It's seven in the morning. Why the hell are you waking me up?"

"Cause you're coming to hang out with me and Holly downstairs before breakfast is done. Plus, I heard what Nancy said before and you don't need that right now."

"I'm fine, Mark." She shrugged. "I'm used to it by now," She sat up in bed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Great, I'm awake now."

"Good, now you can come downstairs," He laughed. "Come on."

"I'll be right down." She laughed as he nodded and headed back into the basement. Meredith walked into the bathroom to fix her hair before joining Mark on the couch.

"Holly, this is Meredith and vice versa," He said.

"Hey," Meredith smiled.

"What's up?" Holly laughed. "So, you're Derek's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," She nodded and pulled her feet under herself and bit her lip.

"Don't worry," Holly laughed. "I'm nothing like Nancy is, so don't worry." She smiled as Meredith let out the breath she was holding. "And by the way, she was way out of line."

"Yeah, like I said to Mark before, I'm used to her already so it's not that big of a deal." she shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't have to get used to it," Holly told her.

"How many times have I said that?" Mark laughed as Meredith smacked him. "Hey, you're just jealous I'm right."

"Shut up," She laughed.

"Mark, Meredith, Holly!" Angela yelled from the top of the staircase. "Breakfast is ready, come on."

"Kay."

x.x.x

"So, Meredith, you're still in high school, right?" Derek's Aunt Linda asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm a junior."

"And how did you meet him?"

"We had a class together my freshman year," She explained. "We've been friends since then."

"Just _friends_, right?" Nancy looked at her. Meredith didn't know whether to ignore her or answer her.

"Nancy," Angela narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Hey, just a question," She held her hands up in defense. "So, how _long _have you and Derek been dating?"

"A week," She answered.

"Then you obviously care about him a lot, don't you, Meredith?" Angela smiled in her direction and she nodded.

x.x.x

"Derek, honestly, I am never meeting anymore of your ridiculously huge family without you." She sat at the edge of his bed. She and Mark had gotten there before anyone else had.

"It couldn't have been that bad, baby," He smiled.

"Derek," She looked at him. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" She shook her head.

"What did Nancy do now?" He sighed as Meredith shook her head. "What? Just tell me."

"No," She shook her head. "I don't want to be a _freaking_ tatle-tale." She mumbled. "I'll be fine."

"You're not tattling. I'm asking for the information," He smiled. "Please, Baby," His smile then turned into a pout.

Meredith gave him a quick overveiw of it, but sighed. "Please, do _not _talk to her about it."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Derek. It'll just start more crap," She explained. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise," He held up his pinky finger.


	22. As Long As You're Here

_Sorry! College football has a tendency of sucking me in (: (: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Reluctantly, Meredith had arrived home at about nine o'clock at night. Only because Derek had forced her to leave. She walked through her front door to find her father in the living room. Definitely didn't want to deal with that right now. "Come sit, Meredith." She let out a small groan. She had briefly talked to her father earlier today; just the basics, though. "How's Derek doing?"

"He's doing good," She nodded and pulled her feet under herself.

"That's good," Thatcher nodded. "So, you're dating him. Don't you think he's a little old for you?"

"He's only two and a half years older than me," She shrugged. "It's really not a big deal."

"It is a big deal when he doesn't have a job, nor does he go to school."

"He's gonna go back to school," Meredith ran a hand through his hair. "He told me as soon as he can, he's going to go back to school."

"As soon as he's able to, I want to talk with him, understand?" Thatcher looked at his daughter.

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank You." Meredith smiled as she left the living room and walked upstairs.

_Where are you? I'm home.  
__-Meredith_

_Out with Ryan. I'll be home in a bit.  
__-Lexie_

_Oh.  
__-Meredith_

Meredith got in bed when her phone started to ring. "Hey."

"Did you get home okay?" Derek said into the phone.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just got home and I'm about to go to bed. What are you doing?"

"Same," He shrugged.

"Oh, my dad said he wanted to talk to you," She laughed. "He didn't say I couldn't date you."

"Well that's good, but I'm still kind of scared." He smiled.

"I don't blame you," she mumbled. "Anyway! Can I come up to see you tomorrow? _Pleaseeee._"

"I don't know what's up for tomorrow," He sighed. "Can I call you in the morning?"

"Of course," She nodded. "You should go get some sleep."

"All right," He said. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," She hung up the phone and snuggled into her bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

x.x.x

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lexie jumped on her sister early the next morning. "Meredith!"

"I'm gonna punch you in the face," Meredith groaned and shoved her sister off of her. She looked at the clock and glared at her sister. "It's nine in the fucking morning! We have off of school today and I swear if I don't get another five hours of sleep I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"You're mean in the morning." Lexie shook her head. "Come on, you can't sleep your birthday away. Get up!"

"I hate you," She sat up and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. She followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. "What are you doing here!"

"Happy Birthday," Derek smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey," He laughed.

"You're here. And not in the hospital. On crutches, but still, here." She smiled brightly.

"I am," He laughed. "And I made you breakfast."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really," He nodded. "How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?"

"You're amazing." Meredith laughed as they both headed over to the table. "Hey, you lied to me last night."

"Nope, I just withheld the truth." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Same thing," She shook her head. "Whatever, as long as you're here," She grabbed his hand across the table.


	23. He Always Makes Things Better

_So I think you should review because it really does mean a lot for me to hear what you guys think (: (: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy. By the way, chemistry sucks /:_

"You're too good to me," Meredith mumbled as she was leaning against Derek. They were on the couch and Derek had his leg propped up on the table.

"You deserve it," He ran his hand up and down her side. "You've been through so much and you deserve it."

"Hmm."

"You do," He kissed the top of her head. "I got you something," He reached over the edge of the couch and picked up a small rectangular box. "Happy birthday."

"Really?" She smiled as he nodded. "But you've been like, in the hospital, how did you manage this?"

"Don't question it. I have my ways."

Meredith opened the box to see a silver necklace that had a heart on it. She smiled brightly and admired the heart. She then noticed that it was engraved with the date from a week ago. They day they started dating. "I love it. Help me put it on?"

"Of course," He pulled her hair out of the way and locked it into place.

"Okay, so you have to tell me how you pulled it off," She turned around to face him. _Please?_"

"Or you can just leave it a mystery." He teased her, but she just gave him a look. "I already ordered it like a month ago, but I called them and made sure they had the date engraved on it."

"You're so sweet," She smiled and kissed him, only to be broken up by the doorbell. "I'll be right back," She sighed and walked to the door. "Izzie!"

"Hey," She laughed as Meredith hugged her. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Meredith smiled. "Sorry I've been MIA the past few days; I meant to call you back-"

"Don't worry about it," Izzie shrugged. "How's Derek doing?"

"He's here," Meredith said as they walked into the living room.

"I'm sure your mother was happy about this injury," Izzie shook her head. "You really are accident prone."

"It happens," Derek laughed.

"So, I'm gonna go and let you two be all happy-lovey-dovey," Izzie smiled. "Just wanted to say happy birthday."

"You sure?" Meredith asked her. "You could stay."

"Yeah, have fun," Izzie hugged her friend one last time before walking out the front door.

Meredith settled back into the same place she was in and smiled. "I'm finally seventeen."

"Yes, you are." Derek nodded. "So, where's the rest of the family?"

"Lexie's out with Ryan," She grumbled. "Molly's probably at Cheerleading practice; Susan and Dad are at the office 'til dinner." she shrugged as the garage door opened. "I'm guessing Molly."

In a few second Molly walked through the garage door. She looked at the two, "Hi," She kept on walking, but stopped short. "Oh, happy birthday." Soon enough she was up the stairs and into her room.

"Why does that not surprise me at all," Meredith laughed as the phone started to ring. Meredith jumped up to go answer it. "Hello?… Yeah, me and Derek are just hanging out,"

"I'm sorry, Meredith, but I'm going to be stuck at the office 'til nine o'clock. Could we postpone your birthday dinner?"

"Yeah," She said flatly. "Bye," She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Derek looked up. "You okay?"

"I know I fight with my dad all the time, so this is gonna sound really stupid, but I just wish he'd clear his schedule just for _one _night. Would a Happy birthday be too much to ask for?" She looked down.

"No, it wouldn't," He tipped her chin up. "And it doesn't sound stupid."

"Okay," She nodded.

x.x.x

It was around ten at night and Derek had left about an hour ago. Meredith walk into the kitchen to find her sister and Ryan all over each other. "Yeah, We eat there, by the way."

"Uh, hey!" Lexie laughed. "How was your birthday?"

"It was good," She shook her head and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Dad said he's getting home after dinner, just a heads up."

"Okay," Lexie nodded. "Ryan, I'll meet you upstairs," He nodded and headed in that direction. "Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Like what?" Meredith laughed.

"Giving him the ultimate death glare?"

"Sorry, just kind of used to it," She shrugged. "I've tried to change my opinion about him but-"

"You obviously aren't trying hard enough."

"Damn, attitude," Meredith shook her head. "I'm going to bed." She walked up the stairs.

"Bitch," Ryan shook his head before Meredith walked into her room. "She's not going to leave me."

She just laughed. "When you fuck up, she will. I know you, remember." She shut her door before he could respond. Overall, she had a really good birthday. Derek made it better; he always makes things better


	24. Back To Your Old Self

_Hey! I want to thank those who are reviewing every day. I really appreciate it, and you guys are keeping this story going. I love this story and enjoy writing it, but it's hard write if I don't know what you guys are thinking. And yea, Ryan sucks. I based of his personality/attitude off of someone I know. Essentially, [most]guys suck. _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

She was tired and she didn't feel like dealing with people from her school. She was over high school. She had stayed after the final bell to get worked he had missed, but now was about to head home. She walked into her homeroom only to find Ryan all over someone who wasn't her sister; she just cleared her throat. "Fuck," He groaned.

"You? Yeah, leave," She looked at the girl who grabbed her back pack and ran out of the room. "So, trying to make your mark on as many underclassmen as you can?"

"It's not like that," He said back, "She kissed me."

"Right! Because you looked like you didn't want any of that," She shook her head. "Tell Lexie."

"Or what?" He challenged her.

"What do you think? I'm her sister, I'm going to tell her as soon as I see her." Meredith shot back. "Who do you think she'll believe?"

"Me, actually." He laughed. "Go ahead and tell her; see how that works out for you."

"Don't fuck with my sister, Hasley."

"Too late," He smirked at her, using the phrase in a whole different meaning now. "Are you actually surprised? She's just like you."

"Seriously, say what you want about me. Hell, you already do." She looked at him. "Do _not _talk about her like you do about me."

"What? You'll have your big, bad boyfriend attempt to hit me again?" He laughed. "You know, if I got the chance I'd beat the shit out of him."

"Right," She rolled her eyes. "Just stay away from my sister, Ryan."

x.x.x

Derek was bored as hell. He was in his room basically all day, and there were only so many things you could do. He was grateful when his phone started to ring. "Hey, babycakes."

"Did you just call me babycakes?" Meredith smiled. "You're such a loser."

"You like it."

"Shut up," She laughed. "But, anyway, I just … saw something and I don't know whether or not to tell… shit, this isn't working."

"Yeah, I'm going to need a little more detailed explanation." Derek said as Meredith let out a sigh and quickly explained everything to him. "Damn it."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I don't know what to do, Derek."

"You know what to do, Meredith. You just don't want to hurt her."

"Why do guys in high school have to act like this? Because getting with a bunch of girls looks awesome! It just makes you look like a dbag and a manwhore" She ranted.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm good." She walked inside of her house. "I'm gonna go do homework. I'll call you later."

x.x.x

It was around eight o'clock at night when Meredith heard a car pull up to her house. She glanced out the window and saw that Ryan was dropping Lexie off. She knew she had to say something to her. If she didn't and then Lexie found out later, it would be one hundred times worse.

After she heard her sister's door close, she walked up to it and knocked. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Meredith sighed as Lexie opened the door. "So, I need to tell you something, but… I don't know how you're going to react."

"What?" Lexie laughed. "Why so serious?"

"Ryan's cheating on you, Lex," She blurted it out. She silently cursed herself for saying it like that.

"Are you serious?" She spun around.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Lexie. I just knew he could never change-"

"No," She shook her head. "Are _you _serious?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you honestly hate him that much, that you're doing this?"

"Whoa. Do you actually believe I would make this up?"

"Yeah, actually." Lexie looked at her sister. "You tell me you hate him all the time. So how would you even find this out? It's not like you hang out with him."

"I walked into a classroom and your _boyfriend _had his tongue down another chicks throat." She snapped. "That's how I confirmed the fact that your boyfriend's a cheating, lying, asshole." She paused. "Is that good enough for you?"

"What girl?" She replied.

"Does it matter?" Meredith yelled at her. "You really are going back to your old self, Lexie. Don't let him step all over you."

"I'm not going back to my old self, because I'm the same as I was. I just felt bad for you, Meredith. I was trying to be nice." She shook her head. "Ryan was right about you, slut."

"You did not just say that," Meredith couldn't believe her. "You're such a little bitch. You know what? Have fun with your boyfriend and when you find out he's fucking you over, don't come crying to me."

"That's enough," Thatcher walked into the room. "Dinning room now."

"I'm not sitting near her," Lexie said immediately.

"Grow the fuck up," Meredith rolled her eyes and walked down stairs.

_I'm fucking done with the people  
__I'm forced to call family  
__-Meredith_

_What happened?  
__-Derek_

_I'll call you ASAP. Dinner):  
__-Meredith_


	25. Can't Do It Anymore

Meredith couldn't help herself from tapping the fork on the side of her plate. She sure as hell wasn't hungry, and not being able to say anything right now, just made her more angry. She honestly thought Lexie was different than what she thought. "Meredith," Thatcher warned her.

"What? Sorry, I'm not exactly hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Do either of you want to explain what was going on before?" He looked at his two daughters as Molly and Susan sat there quietly.

"I think you should take this one, Lex," Meredith looked at her.

"I don't think so. It's not true, so why bother bringing it up?" Lexie looked right back at Meredith.

"Because it _is_ true, Lexie," Meredith let out a loud sigh. "You're dating a complete asshole."

"At least I'm not dating a _complete_ loser," She yelled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek doesn't have a job, he doesn't go to school. What exactly are you two going to do? He's no Travis Pastrana."

"You don't know him, Lexie." She laughed. "At _all._ He's really good and you came to one race with me. I've only seen him ride for about three years."

"Right," Lexie rolled her eyes. "Not a very responsible career, not that you're responsible at all."

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Lexie shook her head.

"Oh, no. Say it Lexie. Why stop now?"

"All I'm saying is that at least I… can stick to one hair color that doesn't make me look easy."

"Is that all?" Meredith laughed.

"No. At least I know not to take the risk of getting pregnant. Ever figure that one out?"

Meredith's head snapped up and she honestly could not believe she just announced that. Even if Lexie didn't believe her, and they were fighting, you _don't _do that to your sister. "You little-"

"My office now, Meredith," Thatcher stood up and walked in the direction. Meredith just sighed and followed her father. She closed the door behind herself. "Are you pregnant?" He said through gritted teeth.

"No," Meredith shook her head. "I'm not pregnant."

"You're having sex with him." He looked at him daughter. "Correct or not?"

"Do you have to ask? You heard Lexie and I already know you're going to believe her over me, so yes, she's not lying."

"Then I'm calling the police tomorrow." Thatcher said and Meredith could feel her stomach drop.

"No! Dad, don't." Meredith bit her lip. "You can't do that!"

"Like hell I can't," He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's statutory rape. He knows what he did was illegal, Meredith."

"Dad! Stop it! Do you think making the person I actually love go to jail is going to make me want to be here? That I'll actually get along with you?"

"You're sixteen, Meredith, you don't know what love is."

Meredith just glared at her father. "I turned seventeen yesterday. But you wouldn't even recognize that because you had to stay at your fucking office."

"Watch your mouth, Meredith," He warned her. "And sixteen or seventeen, you are _not_ having sex."

"Just to let you know, it happened once. I'm not a slut like you probably think I am." Meredith said, but when he didn't respond, she felt tears come to her eyes. "No, I physically can_not _do this anymore," She walked out of the office and ran up to her room. She grabbed a few pieces of clothing and shoved it into her backpack.

She ran back down the stairs where Thatcher was waiting for her. "Give me your phone, now. You're grounded." He said.

Meredith took her phone from her pocket and slammed it against the floor. "Happy?" She headed towards the front door, but she was stopped. "I'm leaving! I don't plan on fucking coming back. I hate you. You don't even fucking want me here!"

"_I _don't want you?" Thatcher looked at his daughter. "I'm the one who's been here since the day you've been born."

"No. Face it, Dad. I'm just a nuisance to you. You know, at least my Mom had the balls to say she never wanted me. You? You could never own up to that."

"What the hell is going on with you, Meredith!"

"I hate this. I never want to come home because of _this._ I have no one here and you don't fucking understand that. You're never going to understand how I feel." She cried. "I'm just leaving." She ran a hand through her hair. "Don't come after me." She ran out the door.

x.x.x

It had been a good hour and Derek was starting to get nervous. He tried calling Meredith, but her phone went right to voicemail. That was when he heard something hit his window. He looked outside to see Meredith sitting on the front lawn. He jumped up and ran outside. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She couldn't talk. Crying was the only action the her body could handle right now. Breathing was even getting tough.

"Hey, look at me," Derek sat down next to her. "Deep breaths. Just in and out, okay?"

"I… I can't," She shook her head. "I … c-can't do this, Derek."


	26. Out Of Commission

_/: It's more of a filler. Weekends are hard for me to update cause I'm mucho busy in the fall, so I apologize. But, I did get a 90 on my anatomy test (: (: Going to study more (: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

Meredith was leaning against her boyfriend's chest an hour later. She had calmed down a lot. "Things will get better."

"You don't know that," She sighed. "I just… I can't believe Lexie."

"I know."

"Like, I told her everything about him. I really thought I'd have at least one friend, you know?" She paused. "And I told her about the whole maybe-pregnancy thing and she told him."

"Wait, what?"

"Mhmm." She slowly nodded. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here," He said. "I'll be right back; I'm gonna go talk to my Mom." He grabbed his crutches and headed into the kitchen. "Hey."

"What's up?" Angela looked up from the magazine she was reading. "How's Meredith doing?"

"She's a little better," He nodded. "Mom, can she stay here tonight? With me?" He said, but Angela shook her head.

"Derek, you know the rules. She is more to welcome to stay in the pool house." His mother explained.

"Mom, I don't want her staying by herself," He sighed. "And look at me. I'm out of commission, Mom. Nothing's gonna happen." Derek smiled, slightly.

"Oh, you're funny," Angela shook her head. "You better understand me when I say this is the only time this is ever going to happen."

"Thank you, Mommy," He smiled and gave her a kiss goodnight. "See you in the morning."

"Uh-Huh."

Derek made his way back to his room to find that Meredith had fallen fast asleep. He was glad she was getting some rest. He got into bed next to her and held her in his embrace. If it were up to him, he'd never let her go through that again. If it was up to him, he would stay in this moment forever. If it was up to him, she'd never get hurt again.

x.x.x

Derek woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't know the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey," Meredith smiled. "Yeah, I'm on the school's phone."

"Oh," He laughed. "When'd you leave?"

"Two hours ago," She said. "Your Mom drove me in this morning." Meredith told him. "What are you doing today?"

"Going to RV," He smiled. Raritan Valley was a community college that was about twenty minutes away from their town.

"Really?" Meredith smiled.

"Really," He nodded. "I figure I'd sign up for the spring semester and get some Gen ed courses done with."

"Good, I'm happy for you," She smiled as the warning bell rang. "I have to go to class."

"Oh okay. Do you know what you're doing after school today?" He asked her.

"Not yet. I'll call you when I find out." She said. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too," He responded as Meredith hung up the phone. She walked up to her locker and opened it. Yes, she was mentally and physically drained, but she just needed to get through the rest of the week.

"Meredith."

She looked up to see the last persona she wanted to see today. "What do you want, Lexie?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you after school." She said. "He's not making you stay there or anything; he just wants to talk."

"Okay." Meredith grabbed the books for her next class, then closed her locker door. She headed away from her sister.

"I'm sorry." Lexie called after her.

"No, you're not." Meredith said out loud, although Lexie probably couldn't hear her. She sat down in her class and sighed. She was nervous about talking with her father. She didn't know what was going to happen.


	27. No More Fighting

_Your reviews make my dayyy(: Thank you (: (: But, I have a question for you guys. If anyone has recently taken the SAT and ACT can you message me and kind of explain the difference? I realllllly appreciate it(: _**Read**;Review;_Enjoy_

"What does he want to talk about?" Izzie looked at her friend as they were walking back home from school.

"I have no idea," She sighed. "Lexie told me he wanted to and yeah. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." Izzie handed it to her.

_It's Meredith. I'm walking to my house  
__cause my dad wants to talk /:  
__So, can I call you after?  
__Not sure what's going on  
__-Meredith_

_Of course. Good luck  
__-Derek_

_Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it.  
__-Meredith_

"I hate not having a phone," Meredith let out a groan and handed it back to her.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you throw it against the floor." Izzie smiled as Meredith laughed and nodded. "So, here's your house."

"Hmm," Meredith nodded. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." After giving Izzie a hug, she walked up to the front door and knocked.

"You don't have to knock, Meredith," Her father opened up the door and let her walk inside. He took her backpack and put it on the ground, near the staircase. "Why don't we talk in my office."

"Okay," She nodded and followed him in there. She took a seat in the same seat she had occupied the previous night. "What to you want to talk about?"

"You don't want to stay here," He said and she slowly nodded, not fully understanding where this conversation could go. "You don't want to stay here and I can see it's already affecting you."

"Yeah." She pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't want you stressed at home; it's suppose to be a place to relax, so that is why I am giving you the option of moving to your Aunt's house."

"Wait, what?"

"I called your Aunt Nicole last night and she offered, without me asking, to take you in." Thatcher told her. Technically, Nicole was Susan's sister, her Step-Aunt, but it was all the same.

"Wow," She couldn't help but smile; This is what she wanted. "But, Nicole lives an hour away."

"Yes, she does. With moving, there will be a lot that comes with it. You'd be living under her rules and you'd be going to the school in her district."

This was big. This wasn't just getting out of her house anymore. This meant a lot of changes she knew she wanted, but also knew were going to be hard to handle. "Okay," She nodded, but looked up. "I don't hate you. I know what I said yesterday, but I don't hate you."

"It's okay, Meredith. I just want you to do what's going to make you happy."

She smiled, then nodded. "Could Derek come over to help me pack?" She paused. "Or watch me pack?"

"Yes," He nodded. "I'm going to call your Aunt now and get everything sorted out as soon as possible."

"Thank you," She stood up and hugged her father. She knew they were complete opposites and that was why they clashed so much. That did make her wonder what her mother was like though.

"You're welcome," He sighed. "Why don't you go get Derek so he can keep you occupied."

"Okay," She nodded and headed outside of her house. She saw Ryan's car in the driveway and for once didn't care anymore. He was _never _going to be on her radar again. She didn't have to worry about him.

x.x.x

"Derek!" She ran into his room and smiled, brightly. "Things are actually working out for me."

"What happened?" He looked up.

"My Dad is letting me move in with my Aunt." She sat down next to him "He said he wants me to be happy."

"Which Aunt?"

"Yeah, that's the only negative to the situation," She sighed. "I have to move an hour away."

"Oh," He looked over at her. "Well, it's going to be tough, baby. But you and I both know it'll be worth it." He gave her a quick peck. "No more fighting."

"No more fighting," She nodded.


	28. Author's Note

_Author's Note (:_

_So I really enjoy this story and I hope you guys are too. When I started this I imagined it going in a completely opposite direction which brings me to my point. There's a few different directions that this story can go and I want your opinions. What do you want to happen? Just leave a reveiw or just PM me(:_

_Thanks so muchhh(:  
Christina_


	29. Never Have I Ever

_So! I may or may have not gotten grounded for two months. And I may or may not be sneaking on my computer. Haha uhm (: I'm a bad kiddd /: But anyway I have like no life and no internet, but I do have my word documents so I have A LOT of updates and I may have started another story. Yup here you gooo(:_

_Oh, Go Phillies(: ! (Even though they lost tonight ): ):_

"You were in a play?" Derek smiled at his girlfriend. Yes, it may have taken him a long time to get up the staircase, but he insisted on it.

"Shut up," She mumbled. "It was a long time ago."

"Seventh grade was a long time?" He smirked as Meredith threw a pillow at him. "Damn."

"Shut up," Meredith stuck her tongue out at him. "This is gonna be hard," She sat against her wall.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "We'll get through it, baby." He told her. "When I get off these things," He indicated to his crutches. "I'll drive up to see you all the time."

"It's still gonna suck. I have to finish high school there and everything. Maybe… I shouldn't…"

"No, Meredith. You've wanted this for a while. It'll be easier for you," He said as she walked over to sit down next to him. "Tonight, if you want, we're going to go to Mark's and hang out with him and Izzie.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to stay here so that's good."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She stood back up and opened her dresser drawer. "Oh shit," She grabbed two water bottles and handed them to him.

He gave her a weird look. "Cause I always keep water in my drawers."

"Try it," She laughed.

"Oh god," He shook his head, but took a sip regardless. "Vodka. In a water bottle? Okay, freshman."

"Shut up," She laughed. "I had to hide it from my dad one way or another," She shrugged. "Ease your pain; down a bottle."

"Yeah, I can barley use the crutches now. I don't want to be drunk and trying to use them."

"You'd have to drink both of them," She smiled as he just shook his head. "Hey, you love me."

"This is true."

x.x.x

"We should play never have I ever," Mark smiled as he sat down on a couch in his basement. "Iz, go get liquor."

"This game is bad," Izzie shook her head. "Go get your own liquor."

"This game is the opposite of bad." Mark countered. "Vodka or tequila?"

"Hey, baby. We could always use that 3 year old vodka in your room," Derek smirked as Meredith lightly smacked his chest. "Kidding."

"Lies," She leaned against him. "I vote Smirnoff."

"This is gonna be fun," Mark said as he sat back down. He filled up four cups with vodka and gave them to each person. "Okay. We'll all take turns. You say never have I ever… whatever and if you have, take a shot. And don't lie; that's not fun." He paused. "Since I don't feel like pulling out the shot glasses just take a gulp. Everyone understand?"

"Nope," Meredith smiled.

"Attitude," Mark laughed. "You can go first."

"I'm so bad at making up questions," She groaned. "It's gonna be bad, just to let you know."

"Meredith, just go," Mark shook his head. "I'm thirsty."

"Fuck you," She glared at him. "Okay, Never have I ever… uh.. Failed a class in school."

Everyone drank. "Boring," Mark 'coughed'. "Never have I ever gotten caught having sex." No one drank. "Izzie," He laughed.

"Okay, technically it was _after._" She mumbled to took a drink anyway. "Okay, never have I ever hooked up in a siblings room." Mark took a drink. "What! Who? I hate you."

"Yeah," He laughed. "She needed to borrow a shirt or something."

"This is so entertaining," Meredith laughed.

"Oh, yes," Derek laughed. "Never have I ever," He paused, then looked at mark with a smirk. "…gotten arrested."

"Okay, underage drinking and I wasn't put in jail," Mark countered, but took a drink. "Never have I ever had sex with a red head."

Derek held onto his cup, but knew he would be called out if he didn't drink. Meredith just looked at him, then back at whoever was talking next.

_A/N: I will be on tomorrow, as a heads up.  
__And BTDubs; Never Have I Ever is the WORST game ever created. Just sayinggggggg, haha._


	30. Booze It Out

_Soooo. I just finished with all of my midterms (until January) and got ungrounded early (: So, I'm backkk. And I'll try to stay out of trouble_

"Never have I ever hated this game more than I do right now," Derek said more to himself than anyone else.

"Never have-" Mark started but Izzie kicked him.

She just shook her head at him. "Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare," She said, knowing Mark would say something else stupid. Meredith took a drink. "What?"

"I uh," Meredith mentally kicked herself. "Yeah."

"Okay," Mark laughed. "Anyone else keeping secrets from friends… or girlfriends," Mark shook his head. "This game is so much better with people you don't know."

"I have to go.. Study or whatever," Izzie stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Iz!" Meredith sighed.

"Oh! Never have I ever said I love you to more than one chick," Mark said as Derek just finished his drink.

"I'm out." He dropped the cup.

"And I'm leaving," Meredith mumbled. "Bye, Mark." She ran up the stairs and out the door. She sat on the front steps of his house knowing it would take Derek while to get up the stairs; even with a new aircast.

"Are you going to let me explain this," Derek slowly sat down next to her.

"Why do you think I waited here?" She rolled her eyes. "So, who's this redhead?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"And you told her you love her. Did you ever think that this _may _be information that I should know?"

"She was a long time ago, Meredith. Before I even met you."

"How come I've never heard of her?" Meredith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why does it even matter?" He shook his head. "She moved away, so she's obviously not going to be around."

"What if she didn't move away?" Meredith said. "You know what? I'm walking home. Tell your mom I'm sorry I couldn't come over for dinner." She turned on her heel and started walking home.

Never have I ever is a very bad game.

Meredith walked through the front door and ran up the stairs, heading into her room. She heard a knock on it and mumbled a 'come in'. "You okay?"

"Lexie. I don't want to talk to you, right now." She faced the wall and hated the fact that she didn't have a cell phone.

"Fine," Lexie was about to close the door.

"Wait. Why were you apologizing the other day?" Meredith sat up. Lexie just shrugged. "Are you still dating him?"

"Yes. He said she kissed him and I believe him. I was apologizing for what I said about you and Derek."

"Derek's an idiot," She grumbled and laid back down.

x.x.x

The next morning, Meredith walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "So, I talked to your Aunt Nicole this morning." Thatcher walked into the kitchen as well. "She's off of work tomorrow to help you move."

"Tomorrow?" Meredith took a bite of the bagel in her hand and nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow it is."

"You're allowed to change your mind, Meredith." Thatcher said.

"No, I want to go," She said. "I'm just going to go talk to Izzie and go to Derek's for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

Meredith walked out the front door and let out a sigh. She didn't know if Izzie was mad at her, but she really hoped she could fix it. She knocked on the door and Izzie answered it, walking onto the front porch. "What?"

"I know I should have told you. You're my best friend." Meredith sighed. "I was scared."

"Exactly, Meredith. We're best friends. I'm supposed to yell at you for getting into this situation in the first place. Then were supposed to freak out when buying a pregnancy test. And end it by boozing out when it comes out negative."

Meredith slightly smiled. "I'm gonna miss you," She hugged her friend, tightly. "Come with me?"

"If only." She paused. "You'll be okay there. I'll visit." They both sat down on the steps. "Did you talk to Derek yet?"

"That would be a negative." She shook her head. "I think I overreacted a bit. Right?"

"Eh," Izzie shrugged. "I think he should have mentioned her considering she was his only girlfriend besides you."

"What?" Meredith looked up.

"Yeah, go talk to him." Izzie mumbled, knowing she said too much. "He's in the living room."

"Okay."

"Remember that he loves you, a lot. Like never wants to shut up about you a lot." Izzie laughed as Meredith nodded and walked inside the house.


	31. Never Let Go

Meredith walked inside the house and sat down next to her boyfriend. "I may have overreacted yesterday, so I'm letting you explain."

"You didn't overreact," He looked over at her. "I'm just an asshole."

"Maybe. Explain." She pushed the hair out of her face.

"I met her my freshman year. We had a project that we had to work on at my house. After that we just started hang out." Derek told her. "At one point I asked her out and we just kind of became the couple that everyone wanted to be."

"So, if everything was so good, then why'd it end?"

"Uhm," Derek shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Her parents walked in on us. Her dad was really close to hitting me, but he just ended up kicking me out. Her parents told her I was just a bad influence and going nowhere in my life."

"Which is a lie," Meredith said automatically.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. But, her parents were already planning to move to New York for work, so the next week she was gone. We said we would stay together, but two weeks after she moved I found out she cheated on me when we first started dating."

"Girls are bitches," She slightly smiled.

"Not all of them," He smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. "I should have told you about her and I'm sorry that I didn't." He paused. "I never loved her."

"Derek, it's okay. I know she's in your past."

"No, baby," He smiled. "I know I never loved her because nothing that ever I felt with her feels as good as when I'm with you." He leaned over and gently kissed her. "I love the way ramble on when you get nervous. I love the way you look when your concentrated; like nothing can get in the way. I absolutely love the fact that you love me," He smiled. "And I love the fact that you're willing to take a risk to make yourself feel happy."

"I don't want to leave, Derek," She admitted. "I can't leave."

"Meredith. You do," He looked up at her. "Like I said, you're doing this to be happy and absolutely no _one _can fault you for that."

"What if I hate it there more than here?" She leaned against him. "What happens then?"

"Then you come back." He smiled slightly. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"I'll miss you _so _much, though." She whispered.

"And you know I'll be driving up there as often as I can." He paused. "Well, I mean in a few weeks, hopefully I'll get out of this damn cast and I can come visit you."

"Okay," Meredith smiled and Derek pulled heron his lap so she was straddling him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, baby," He smiled. "It doesn't even hurt _that _bad. My doctors just being over precautious."

"You're a lair," She laughed. "A very bad liar, at that."

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "I'm pretty sure you beat me in that department."

"Shut up," She laughed and pressed her lips against his. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possibly to him. He never wanted to let her go.

"Cause this is definitely what I want to wake up to in the morning," Mark ran a hand over his face and continued to the kitchen.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, dude," Derek shook his head. "Thanks."

"No probs," He laughed.

x.x.x

"Promise me you won't leave me," Meredith blurted out later that night. She was laying down on his bed, and he was on the computer, looking up something for the classes he was starting in the spring semester.

"What are you talking about?" Derek looked over at her.

"Like, tomorrow, when I move away and everything. Promise me you wont find some skanky, little slut and forget I ever existed." She sat up.

"What have you been drinking?" He smiled. "Baby, Of course I'm not going to leave you. I never want to leave you."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," He went to go sit down next to her. "I'm going to the doctors in two days."

"No more crutches?" She looked up at him. "Cause that would be amazing. But… it hasn't been that long," She frowned.

"I know. I can only hope. He said everyone reacts differently to injury so, if I'm done, you will be the first person I tell."

"Good," She smiled and kissed him. "You're coming with me tomorrow, right?"

"Where else would I be?" He pulled her onto his lap. "Sleepover?" He smirked at her.

"Ha, no," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're still injured and remember what happened last time?"

"I'm fine and I have condoms." Derek ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Oh, yeah?" She laughed. "Your whole family's downstairs, baby. It's not gonna happen."

"Okay," He let out a dramatic sigh, but then smiled. "I'd rather sit like this for the rest of the night anyway."


	32. Are We There Yet?

Her room was empty. Well… almost empty. There was still the dresser, bed, and desk, but that was about it. She sat down on the mattress and let out a sigh. She wanted this. She really, really wanted this, she just couldn't leave the issue she had with Lexie like it was.

Lexie is a big girl. And Meredith was going to have to let her make her own decisions, even if she knew how it was going to turn out in the end.

Meredith walked across the hall to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "It's open."

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. "So, I'm leaving really soon and I don't want us to not be friends. Your one of the few people that I felt comfortable talking to and I just want that back. Can we just forget about what happened and go back?"

"I'm sorry," Lexie sighed and attacked her sister with a hug. "I'm such an asshole."

"Well, I am too," Meredith smiled slightly. "Promise me you'll stay in touch and if Ryan screws with you, you'll leave him?"

"I will call you and he won't, so don't worry," Lexie smiled and hugged her one last time. "Bye."

"Bye," Meredith sighed. She headed downstairs knowing that things weren't perfect between her and her sister, but hopefully, in time, they would be.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Meredith?" Thatcher looked at his daughter who nodded. "Okay. You can drive your car up and I'll drive the truck."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "I just have to pick up Derek on the way."

"Do you know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah," She told him and then got into her car. She headed to Derek's house and was about to walk up to the door when he was slowly walking- well, more like limping -out to her car. "Where are your crutches?"

"I'm fine," He smiled and kissed her.

"Derek, you're going to hurt yourself even more," She groaned, but started to drive off anyway.

"Baby, it doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Bullshit." She shook her head. "Are you sure your mom's okay with picking you up tonight? Cause I could drive you back, if you want."

"Yeah, she's going to be out that way anyway for work. And baby, I'm not going to make you drive me back to my house, then back home."

"I happen to like having my license thank you." She laughed.

"Oh, god," He smirked as she lightly smacked him on his chest.

"Whoa! Ten and Two!" He smiled brightly.

"Don't make me turn this car around, young man." She warned him.

"Are we there yet?" He said in a childish voice. Meredith just looked over at him and shook her head. "Keep your eyes on the road, mommy."

"I'm going to beat you," Meredith just laughed.

"Am I allowed to like it?" He raised and eyebrow at her. Obviously, there was no way to win a conversation with Derek Shepherd.

x.x.x

"I'm tired," Meredith rested her head on the steering wheel, when she pulled into her new driveway.

"Wake up," Derek smiled.

"Eh," She sighed before getting out of the car. Derek did the same and they both headed up to the front of the house. She knocked on the door and waited.

"You know, you don't have to knock on the door anymore," Nicole smiled as Meredith hugged her. "Hey." Nicole was a twenty-nine year old, independent woman and Meredith admired her for that.

"Thank you _so _much for this," Meredith finally let go of her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You know I love you," Nicole smiled. "And who is this?"

"Oh, right. This is my boyfriend, Derek. I dragged him here with me," Meredith laughed as they walked inside.

"I volunteered," Derek smiled.

"What did you do?" Nicole shook her head at the cast he was wearing.

"Dirtbiking accident," He explained. "Not sure how long I have to deal with this yet, though."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks," Derek laughed.

"Where's my Dad?" Meredith pushed the hair out of her face.

"Upstairs," She explained. "He moved in all of your boxes, so you just get to unpack tonight."

Meredith nodded. "I'll be right back." She headed up the stairs and into her new room. She would be doing a lot of unpacking. "Thank you."

Thatcher sighed. "If you need anything, or want to move back, just call me." He pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"I will. And Dad, I'll be in town a lot, I just think this is the right move for me right now."

"And I can respect that," He nodded.


	33. I Don't Have A Story

_Please, review? (:_

It was around nine o'clock at night. Angela had just picked up her son and Meredith headed inside to talk to her aunt. "So, school tomorrow?"

"Yup," Nicole smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Hopefully," She sat down at the kitchen table and ran a hand through her hair. Nicole sat down across from her. "I'm freaking out a bit."

"I moved the middle of my senior year in high school. I know it seems like it's going to be horrible, but I promise you it wont be."

"Good," Meredith nodded. "So, what are my rules?" She laughed.

"Don't worry, I only have a few." Nicole smiled. "Your curfew is midnight. I know Derek lives an hour away so every once in a while he can spend the night here, but you will be in your room and he can stay in the guest room. Uh, no drinking. And if you do please tell me and do it here and not at some Kegger."

"Oh, god," Meredith laughed.

"Hey, I was in high school not that long ago."

"Ten years, right?" Meredith smiled.

"Hey, I can easily move your curfew to an earlier time," Nicole smiled. "I think that's really it. You're smart and I know you'll make smart decisions."

"Derek can really sleep over?"

"Every so often."

"Thank you," Meredith smiled brightly.

Nicole smiled in response. "So tomorrow night, would you be interested in meeting my boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"About three months," She laughed. "You know how the family can be. Definitely not putting him through that yet."

"True." Meredith nodded. "I'd love to meet him."

"Good," Nicole looked at the clock. "You should probably be going to bed. You have to get up early."

Meredith groaned before placing her head on the table. "I hate school."

"Again. You'll be fine." She paused. "Oh," Nicole handed her a phone. "You dad said this was the last one you were getting so no breaking it."

"Oh, thank god."

x.x.x

"Coffee. Oh, my god, thank you," Meredith picked up the cup and leaned against the counter. "You rock."

"So I'm told," Nicole shook her head. "Go to school. Get an education."

Meredith grabbed her backpack and keys, said goodbye to her aunt, and headed outside to her car.

Her old school was huge. There were about 3,400 kids that attended it. The property that it was on was called the campus. Now, Meredith's new school? Complete and total opposite.

After getting her schedule, Meredith headed to her first class and took the empty desk that her new teacher told her to sit at.

_How's the new school?  
__-Derek_

_Horrible. I think there's like _maybe  
_fifty kids in the junior class.  
__-Meredith_

_And how much are you exaggerating?  
__-Derek_

_Not at all(:  
__-Meredith_

"New kid or switch classes?" Meredith looked up to see someone sit down at the desk next to her.

"New kid." She smiled slightly.

"Damn. Moving in the middle of junior year must blow." She paused. "My name's Cristina."

"Meredith and haven't figured that one out yet."

"Well, you came to this school, so if you were hoping that it wouldn't… no such luck." She shook her head.

_Maybe you should stop  
__texting me and be sociable(:  
__-Derek_

_Oh, fine. Too busy to talk to me?  
__-Meredith_

"Damn," Meredith sighed. "Stereotypical high school?"

"Eh, more like it's so small that you know everyone's business. Everyone will know you're here by lunch and probably know your story."

"I don't have a story."

"Everyone has a story," Cristina paused. "and if they can't figure one out, they'll make one up."

"So, essentially people here suck?"

She nodded. "You're not so bad."

_Of course not, baby.  
__-Derek_

_I have to go learn math or something ):  
__-Meredith_

_Have fun! (: Love you.  
__-Derek_

_I love you too  
__-Meredith_


	34. Personal Tour Guide

_So, for some reason I thought I posted this a week ago, but I obviously didn't /: I hate my computer. Review(: Andddd Happy New Year! (:_

"Okay, so I lied. It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Meredith said over the phone during lunch. "Plus, we can talk on the phone between classes."

"So, you freaked out over nothing?" Derek smiled.

"Essentially, yes." She smiled. "So, when are you going to the doctors?"

"In an hour," He groaned.

"Stop complaining. It might be good news, you know." Meredith shook his head. "And you say _I'm _stubborn."

"I hate being poked and prodded at," He mumbled. "Oh, my mom yelled at me for not using my crutches."

"Good. You're just going to make it worse."

"And that is exactly what she said," Derek shook his head. "So, did you make any friends?"

"I met a few people," She nodded. "Just kind of want to get through the rest of this day and go back to bed."

"Now that's the spirit!" Derek laughed.

"Shut up," She couldn't help but smile as the warning bell rang. "I have to go. Text me when you find out what the doctor says."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too," She said before turning off her cell phone.

x.x.x

"So, you made it through the day?" Meredith looked up to see Cristina walking next to her.

"Surprisingly, yes," She laughed. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Well, in three months we get spring break," Cristina smiled, slightly.

"Oh, god," She laughed and walked up to her locker. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup, bye," She left the building. Meredith started to put all of her things into her backpack when someone leaned against the lockers next to hers.

"So, I heard you're new here. Need a personal tour guide?" He smirked at her.

She literally laughed out loud. "Was that the best you could come up with?" She shook her head. "This school's not big enough to need a tour guide."

"Maybe," He nodded. "But, I do know of this party and I could definitely show you a good time." He smiled.

Meredith grabbed her keys before closing her locker door. "By getting me drunk and trying to get in my pants? Sorry, I'm not a freshman and I have a boyfriend who would have no problem hitting you."

He laughed. "You're tough, you know."

"Yup." She nodded. "Alex, right?"

"You remember my name," He smiled. "I know your interested."

"Again, _boyfriend._" Meredith shook her head. "I just a good memory." She started heading down the hall.

"Next time?" He called after her.

"Bye, Alex." She headed out the front door and towards her car. She tossed her bag in the backseat and was about to head home, but her phone started to ring. "Way to text me after the doctor."

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "But I have some good news."

"Spill."

"The doctor said I could start physical therapy next week and I only need crutches when I'm not at home."

"Good!" Meredith smiled. "So, do you think you're going to go back to riding?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "I've just put so much into the past years. My sponsor wants me to make a decision soon, though."

"Do what _you _want, Derek. You know I'm behind you no matter what." She paused. "And you can still go to school and ride."

"This is true," He nodded, but then let out a groan, "Shit, I have to start school in a week on crutches. Awesome."

"Well, if someone gets in you way, just _accidentally _trip them," Meredith smiled.

"And this is why I love you," He laughed.

"I know."


	35. Marking His Territory

**A month had gone by since Meredith had started school. Derek only had a few more weeks of physical therapy, but was still stuck in a boot. No crutches at all. School was going really well for him, as well.**

**Meredith had become good friends with Cristina Yang, they had even hung out a few time outside of school. Somehow, not that Meredith would have expected it, she started talking to Alex Karev.**

**They were in the same class and were paired together they day after his lame excuse for a pick-up line. He was surprisingly a pretty cool person. **

"**Why are you freaking out again?" Cristina glanced up as she was sitting on her bed. "Meredith?"**

"**Oh, sorry." She looked up from her choices of clothes. "Cause it's like my friends from my old town are meeting my friends form my new town and it's just…yeah." She finished and let out a sigh.**

"**You do realize you stress yourself out more than you need to, right?"**

"**Probably, but Derek is going to be all over me in front of Alex," She sat down on her bed. **

"**Oh god, Daredevils' going to be marking his territory?" Cristina shook her head. "Does he know about the whole thing when you first moved here?"**

"**I didn't think it was a big deal, so I didn't tell him." Meredith shrugged.**

**She nodded. "So, who's going to be here and how much beer are we getting?" She stood up and threw a shirt and jeans to Meredith. "Wear that."**

"**Uhm, Derek, Mark, Izzie, You, Alex, and Me." She explained. "And none."**

**Cristina just laughed. "What you've told me about Mark, I'm sure he'll bring something with him."**

"**That's probably true," Meredith nodded as her phone started to ring. "Hello?"**

"**Hey, Meredith," Nicole said as she picked up. "I'm going to be a little late tonight. How many people are spending the night?"**

"**Just three people. Mark and Derek will stay in the basement and Me and Izzie are going to crash in my room."**

"**Okay. That sounds good. I'll see you when I get back." She said. "Bye."**

"**Bye." Meredith hung up her phone, then headed into her bathroom to quickly change. "Okay, when's Alex getting here?"**

**Not even a second after she said that, there was a knock on the front door. The girls both headed downstairs and opened the door. "Ladies, miss me since school?" He smiled.**

"**Definitely," Meredith shook her head. "Don't be an ass tonight, Alex. I'm warning you right now."**

"**Or what? Gonna punish me?" He raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Alex! Downstairs, go!" Meredith glared at him. Cristina soon followed as Meredith saw Mark's car pull up to her house. She ran outside and attacked Derek with a hug. **

"**A week is way too long," He murmured against her hair. He tipped her chin up and kissed her like it was the last time this was ever going to happen.**

**Mark cleared his throat behind them. "Not to break up the moment or whatever, but it's fucking cold out."**

"**Go inside then," Derek smiled.**

"**Let's go," Meredith laughed and held onto his hand. "Are you sure you can hang out in the basement?"**

"**Baby, stairs are easy, trust me," He assured her and kissed her temple.**

"**Okay." The four of them all headed down the stairs where Meredith started the introductions. "Okay, That's Alex and Cristina. This is Derek, Izzie and Mark." She said.**

**Meredith ended up sitting down on Derek's lap, so he could hold on to her. Mark sat down next to Cristina, and Izzie next to Mark. "Oh," Mark laughed and pulled a bottle of vodka out of his bag, placing it on the table.**

**Meredith and Cristina both looked at each other and laughed. "You would, Mark." Meredith shook her head.**

"**Hey, gotta have some fun." Mark shrugged. "Never have I-"**

"**No!" Meredith, Izzie, and Derek all said at the same time.**

"**Hey," he put his hands up in defense. "Just a suggestion."**

"**Uh-huh," Derek laughed and started to play with the hem of Meredith's shirt. She glanced at him and he just smiled at her. He pulled her down for a quick kiss.**

"**Later, okay?" She whispered next to his ear. **

"**Fine," He smiled slightly, as Mark was already pouring some cranberry and vodka drinks for everyone. **

"**So, Meredith, we're still working on that project in two days, right?" Alex smiled. "Your house or mine?"**

_**Here we go.**_** Meredith sighed. "You can come over here, I guess." she said as Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible.**

"**You're coming over soon, right? My mom misses you," Derek said, attempting to overshadow Alex's question.**

"**Help me with something upstairs for a minute?" Meredith said and started up the stairs, with Derek close behind. "Stop peeing all over me."**

"**What?" He looked at her completely confused.**

"**Don't mark your territory," She told him. "Alex is going to push you like that. I already warned him not too, but he can be an ass, sometimes."**

"**Sometimes?" He leaned against the wall. "Cause I get the vibe it's all the time."**

"**Derek, please?" She frowned as he quickly kissed her. "Is that a yes, or are you just getting my hopes up?"**

"**That's me doing what you ask, cause I'm not an ass," He smiled brightly.**

"**Shut up," She shook her head as they headed back downstairs.**


	36. Alone Time

_Thanks for all the reviews! (: It makes me happy (:_

"So Alex, yeah, he's really hot," Izzie laughed as soon as Cristina and Alex left the house. Cristina hadn't had anything to drink.

"How much did you give her?" Meredith shook her head.

Mark just shrugged. "She's a lightweight."

"This is true," Meredith nodded and then quickly kissed Derek. "Thank you, for tonight."

"Of course," He smiled.

"You know what I think?" Mark said, but continued talking anyway. "I think you guys need alone time."

"Shut up, Mark," Meredith shook her head.

"Nope," He smirked. "Come on, Izzie's gonna crash soon and there's a TV, right there. Go."

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked. Izzie was already laying down and Mark turned on the Television. "Okay, we'll be back in a bit."

"Be safe!" Mark called after them.

Meredith just rolled her eyes as she and Derek both made it into her room. He gently pushed her up against the door as soon as it was closed. She looked up at him and smiled. "That was quick."

"I can't help myself," He smiled and pushed the hair out of her face. Meredith took a hold of his hand and had him sit down next to her on her bed.

He leaned over and kissed her; ever so gently. His one hand rested at the back of her neck and the other one; settled on her knee.

She couldn't help herself. She wanted him. She wanted to be as close as possible to him. Meredith loved him with her whole, entire heart. She pulled him on top of her. "Wait, I'm not-"

"No, baby, you're not hurting me," He moved his lips to her neck. "I love you so much."

"Mmm, I love you too," She pulled of his shirt and ran his hands up and down his chest.

Derek, then retuned the favor, in throwing her shirt somewhere across the room. She laughed. "A little aggressive?"

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss where her collar bone lay. He moved towards her chest as there was a knock on the door. "Meredith…?"

"Uhm, hold on," She jumped up and threw Derek his shirt. They had lost track of time, apparently.

"Baby," He whispered. "How am I supposed to hide _this?_"

Meredith glanced down and blushed. "I'll stand in front of you," She told him and pulled her own shirt back on opened the door. "Hey! How was the uh… what were you doing again?"

"Meeting the boyfriend's family," She sighed. "I'm bringing you with me next time."

Meredith laughed. "Deal. We were just hanging out. Mark and Izzie are in the basement. I think she's sleeping and he's watching TV."

"Uh-huh," Nicole nodded. "Probably another hour or so and you guys should probably start winding down?"

"Okay," Meredith nodded and then closed the door after she had walked down the hallway. "That was _so _bad."

"Yeah," He mumbled and shifted uncomfortably. "Shit, your shirt's on inside out."

She looked down. "Fuck." She pulled it off and Derek just let out a groan. "Oh, sorry." She stifled a laugh.

"Oh, really funny, babe."

She pulled on one of his sweatshirt and pulled him back down on the bed with her. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I'll survive." He paused. "So, you don't have school Monday or Tuesday, right?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Maybe, on Monday, after your done working on that project, you could spend the night at my house?"

"Would your Mom be okay with that?" Meredith asked him.

"She offered," He explained. "So, what do you say?"

"I would love too, but I have to talk to Nicole about it," She ran a hand through her hair. "What do you think she's gonna say about this?"

"Do you think she noticed?"

"She's not stupid, Derek."


	37. Comfort Food

_So, I've been basically going crazy from studying for final next week ): But, I give up for tonight (: _

"Izzie!" Meredith yelled.

"Shut up," She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. "I hate Mark. A lot."

Meredith laughed. "Come on." Izzie slowly sat up and let out a sigh. "So, still think Alex is hot?"

"Yes," Izzie nodded. "Very."

"Hmm," Meredith said. "Derek and Mark are waiting for you downstairs," She frowned.

"Boo," She pulled on her shoes and ran a brush through her hair.

"I know." They both headed downstairs and into the living room. "Do you guys have to go?"

"Unfortunately," Derek wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight. After delaying for another twenty minutes, the four teenagers headed outside to mark's car.

"So, call me when you get home, okay?" Meredith looked up at Derek.

"I will, don't worry," He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you," She said goodbye to her friends, before walking back into her house. She headed into the kitchen to stuff her face with some sort of comfort food.

"Hey." Nicole walked inside and sat at the kitchen table. "Come talk for a minute."

Meredith grabbed a gallon of ice cream and then two spoons before sitting across from her Aunt. "Is this about last night?"

"Yes," She grabbed a spoon. "So, I think we both know what was going on last night."

Meredith shoved the strawberry ice cream into her mouth. Maybe because she was hungry, but mostly because she didn't really know what to say. She didn't want to deny it, but she didn't want to admit it to her, either.

"You're seventeen, Meredith," She continued. "Trust me, I understand that it's 'not the eighties anymore'." Nicole said as Meredith smiled. "I want to be your friend, but I have to be your guardian first."

"I understand." She nodded.

"I know health class in high school probably says this almost everyday, but… you don't want to get pregnant at seventeen. Your smart and you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I know," She nodded.

"Have you talked to Derek about what would happen if you did become pregnant?" Nicole asked her.

"…No. I never really thought about talking to him about that… in detail." She pushed the hair out of her face. "Maybe we should talk about it."

"I think that would be a good idea." Nicole nodded. "I can tell you not to be sexually active, but you're still going to make your own decision."

Meredith let out a sigh. "I don't know. I think I need to talk to Derek about everything."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Oh," Meredith sat up. "Derek's Mom invited me over for dinner on Monday night. Is it okay if I go? Since there's no school on Tuesday."

"Yeah," Nicole nodded. "I think that would be okay. Just… remember what we talked about okay?"

"I will."

x.x.x

"You're an ass, by the way." Meredith sat down across from Alex the next day.

Alex shrugged. "Did you really expect anything else from me?"

"I hoped?" Meredith shook her head, but then laughed. "So, what did you think of Izzie?"

"The blonde? She's pretty hot, I guess." Alex said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," She smiled.

"Great, you're planning something, aren't you?"

"What are you _talking _about, crazy?" Meredith laughed and continued to work on the project they had to get done.

"I hate you."

"Likewise." She shrugged.

_A/N: Time for Grey's, Private Practice, Jersey Shore, and Jersey Shore Reunion! I _love _Thursdays (:_


	38. The Rest Of Her Life

_Hey guys(: I know I started this like a very loooooong time ago, but hey why not? I really like this story and I really do want to finish it. But I've added a very big twist in it at the moment. We're gonna jump ahead about a year and then some and go from there. Just trust me. I have a lot of new and exciting ideas for this bad boy(: Review and let me know if you still wanna read(: Thanks, Christina(:_

This was it. She stood in front of her mirror and took a deep breath. "Meredith! You're gonna be late!"

"I'll be right down." The eighteen year old called back. She pulled on her black gown, took a hold of her cap and tassel. She descended down the stairs only to see her best friend waiting with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"How about a 'Hey, Derek! I haven't seen you in a month. I'm so happy you're here'," Derek laughed wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"Shut up," Meredith laughed. "But, seriously why are you here? You were supposed to be gone all summer."

"I changed my mind," Derek smiled. "I needed to see my best friend graduate, finally."

"Finally? Excuse me. I am graduating on time." She scrunched her nose up.

"Not if you don't leave now," Nicole yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine," Meredith shook her head. "We're leaving now. I'll see you there?"

"Of course," Nicole laughed as Meredith grabbed her best friend and ex-boyfriends hand and ran out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," Meredith looked over at him as they were driving towards her school. "Does this mean you're moving in with me tomorrow?"

A smile spread across Derek's lips as he nodded. "Yeah. I'm taking a long break from riding, babe. I have to focus on school and just my life."

"What happened?" Meredith raised an eyebrow at him.

"I got another concussion and it was bad. Jesus, I felt like Brett Favre. It knocked me out."

"We're you acting like a douche bag again?" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, this kids been racing for like two weeks and he tries to show me up? Not gonna happen."

"That's a yes." She shook her head as she pulled into her parking spot. "I'm really glad you're here, Derek."

"I am too," With that, they both got out of the Jetta and headed towards the school. "So, we're really moving in together tomorrow."

"Yup," Derek laughed. "Then college in the fall."

"R-U. Roo Rah-"

"-Rutgers Rah." Derek laughed.

Meredith found herself gravitating towards him, so she stopped herself. "I have to go graduate or something like that."

"Good luck," He smiled.

After a quick hug, Meredith ran inside to meet up with Cristina and with Alex. "Guess who's here."

"Well you're ridiculously happy so I'm gonna go with your stupid ex-boyfriend," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"He's not stupid." Meredith immediately responded.

"So that's why you two broke up for no reason?"

"It was a mutual thing, Cris, you know that. We started dating a few weeks before I moved. I had a lot going on and he was still in the middle of traveling around a lot. It wasn't the right time for us to date."

"You guys are moving in together," Alex shook his head. "Good luck with the whole not dating thing."

"You guys are shitty friends, by the way," Meredith shook her head, then pulled on her cap.

Then the music came on and everything started to get real. This was the last time she would be inside her school as a student. Standing next to Cristina, they walked out the back doors, down a flight of stairs and onto the football field. It was unreal.

The ceremony was flying by at a ridiculous speed, but once she found those crystal blue eyes in the crowd of people time stood still. Boy, did she miss him. She missed being in his arms, she missed riding around with him for hours, she missed him mocking her at any time possible. She missed him.

"Meredith Grey."

She started to walk across the stage. She shook hands with all of the administrative school body, then her diploma was between her fingers. She did it. She made it.

Soon enough, caps were flying in the air and there were many flashing cameras going off at once. "You did it," Derek smiled, picking her up again.

Multiple congratulations came from everyone that was there for her including her father, step-mother, Nicole, Lexie, and even Molly.

"Thanks, everyone," Meredith smiled. "But food's at home so let's go cause I'm starving."

"Well meet you there," Nicole laughed.

Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and they ran as fast as they could to her car. "I'm done with this place! Ahh!"

"There's the Meredith I know," Derek smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Meredith quickly buckled herself in and as soon as Derek's door shut, she was already in reverse. "I'm so happy. Damn."

Derek smirked. "That was completely how I felt the day I graduated."

"It's amazing," She dancing to the music playing in her car. "I'm such a loser. Oh, my god. Oh! We have to have a house warming party. Well, apartment warming party."

"Definitely," Derek shook his head as they pulled into her driveway. No one else was there yet. He took advantage of that fact, and placed his hand at the back of her neck and gently kissed her. "I've been wanting to do that for a really long damn time."

Meredith's face went blank. "Really?"

"Really," Derek smiled as another car pulled up behind them. "Come on, you're hungry, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded, stepping out of her car and soon enough into the rest of her life.


	39. Can I Threaten Him?

"Lex, chuck me a marker," Meredith pushed her hair out of her face. "God damn, I hate moving."

"Then don't do it," Lexie laughed.

"Yeah, right," Meredith shook her head as she wrote 'Meredith's room' across the big brown box. "So what have you been up to? I feel like we haven't talked in a really long time."

"Dealing with drama," Lexie laid down on Meredith's bed. "Pretty much guys suck and girls are sluts."

"A little bit more information would be appreciated," She shook her head. "Are we talking Ryan?"

"Yeah," Lexie nodded her head. "He cheated on me like a month ago and we are still constantly fighting."

"And you broke up with him, right?" Meredith put her hands on her hip as Lexie shook her head no. "Lexie. You cannot let him walk over you like that. What did he do?"

"He had sex with her," She bit her lip. "We've been dating for two years though and I really think he's sorry it happened."

"_Lexie._"

"I do!" She sat up. "He told me the day after it happened and he was pretty much crying and I forgave him for it."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Lex." Meredith started packing up another box. "It sucks to end up hurt."

"I know. So what's going on with you and your life?"

"Well Derek kissed me last night. Twice. Before the party, then before he left. Okay, the second time I kissed him. But still. Kissing occurred."

"And…"

"All the old feelings came back in less than a second," Meredith groaned. "Who thought that moving in with an ex-boyfriend was a good idea?"

"You," Lexie smiled.

"I'm stupid, obviously." Meredith scrunched her nose up.

x.x.x

"Hey, roomie," Derek leaned against her door frame. "I think you should stop avoiding me."

Meredith looked up from her laptop. "I'm not?"

"Let's go out to dinner."

"I'm not hungry," she shrugged.

"Case in point," Derek 'coughed'. "Stop stressing out over nothing. I crossed the line and I apologize."

"_Nothing?_"

"Okay, that was a very bad choice of words. It was obviously something, but I still crossed the line."

"Then I crossed that same line. Let me change and we'll take an adventure to Grease Trucks."

"I thought you weren't hungry," Derek smirked as he closed her door behind himself.

Meredith pulled on a camisole and a pair of ripped, faded jeans. After fixing her hair, she grabbed her wallet and opened her door. "I'm ready!"

"Okay," Derek smiled. "You look good."

"Eh," Meredith shrugged as they left the apartment building. "So Lexie told me something and it's taking all my strength not to beat the crap out of Ryan."

"What's that?"

"He cheated on her. Like ugh!" Meredith groaned. "Seriously, I'm like pissed. She's staying with him."

"Meredith, as much as it sucks, Lexie is going to make her own decisions." Derek placed his arms around her shoulders. "you just have to support her."

"Can I threaten him? Facebook is awesome."

"Meredith. Do you really think that would help?" Derek laughed. "She's a big girl."

"It still blows."

"Yes. This is true." He shook his head. "Oh! So my Mom says hi and she misses your beautiful face at the house so you better visit soon."

"My beautiful face?" Meredith raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, _that _part was my addition," He smiled. "But she still wants to see you."

"Tell her I'll be over for one of those amazing home cooked meals very, very soon." Meredith walked up to the counter. "Can I get two Fat Darrels and a diet coke and a coke. Thanks."


End file.
